Coriander and Feverfew
by Vanya Heart
Summary: Lithuania and Poland loose the war, and Lithuania is taken to Russia's house! Why can't he stop...trembling? And why does he keep having strange dreams...and being tormented by an alternate version of himself?
1. Chapter 1

_**Coriander and Feverfew**_

It had been a full day since, he had eaten, yet still Lithuania was strong. It hurt nonetheless - that raw, biting pain in his stomach - but his strength did not falter him, he was sure of it. He had Poland, and there was no way they were going to loose this war! ...at least, that's what he thought, until they lost.

He didn't really remember how it had happened. His people...they had so much spirit within themselves. Yet still, somewhere whilst he was battling his enemy, Poland was felled. Soon after, he followed. _How did it happen? How did this happen? _His brain was screaming, but there was nothing he could do - he had _lost _- and now he lay on the ground, next to Poland, who was nearly unconscious. The little boy from so long ago - the weak and emaciated child in the snow - how did he grow to be so _strong_?

It was hard to see, and hard to move. Lithuania could hardly feel his limbs, they were numbed from the iciness of the snow, and his eyelashes were frozen. Wisps of white breath drifted out from his lips every time he exhaled, and when he inhaled it was painful to do so. The only warmth he had to comfort him was the sticky blood that ran down the side of his face, and, if he reached out his arm as far as he could, he could touch Poland's hand.

"Feliks..." He whispered; his lungs were paining him so, and now his stomach felt as if insects were fluttering around in it, insects with wings of razors. Vainly, he tried to curl his fingers around Poland's gloved hand, but they were too cold to do so - they wouldn't budge. "Feliks..." He rasped again, but, to his great disdain, his old friend didn't even raise his head.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder - a large, powerful hand - and Lithuania felt himself being pulled upright. He didn't protest at first, his mind was sluggish and he couldn't comprehend what was happening, but then he looked up. Peering back at him with an amused expression and glittering eyes was _Russia_.

There was no affection in Lithuania's returned gaze. He gritted his teeth, furious. _You. _He thought. _You made me __weak__. _With no fight left, he merely spat, "Damn you..." mouth trembling as he spoke the words. "Damn you, Russia..."

For a moment Russia was silent. His smile dissapeared, and his violet eyes shone like shards of ice. It made Lithuania shiver, and he tried to avert his eyes elsewhere, but when he looked away from Russia's eyes he saw his face, which was covered with blood - Poland and his blood - and so he stared boldly back. This wasn't a time to be weak, this wasn't a time to back down, he would face this wretched country, he would -

Russia smiled, causing Lithuania to pull away sharply. He fell back into the snow, face down, and raised his head with a fearful swiftness, wondering what lay in store of him. But Russia said, "I like you."

"Y-you..." Lithuania found himself inching away from the other nation. "_What?" _He hissed through his teeth, glancing futivley at Poland, who was still lying about in the snow. Poland's eyes were closed, and he moved not a muscle. Lithuania bit into his lower lip, quivering. _Damn it, wake up! Feliks! _He was scared now; Russia was coming closer again.

Before Lithuania knew what was happening, Russia unceremoniously lifted him from the snowy ground, pulling him near with glittering eyes, and a wicked grin. "I like you, Lithuania," He chuckled darkly; his voice was so unintentionally evil. "so, you will live with me now." When Lithuania opened his mouth to protest, Russia lay his whole hand over the smaller country's lips. "You will live with me now, Lithuania," He said again. "because I won."

He didn't know what to do, or what to say. In truth, the Baltic nation went into a state of shock, and he held no reaction as Russia imprisoned his small hand in his large one, and began to lead him away - from Poland, from his people, from _everything. _Russia was talking as he dragged him along, and laughing about something, but Lithuania didn't know what. Frankly, he didn't care. The shock melted away within one small instant, and Lithuania was thrashing wildly. "Poland! Poland wake up!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs. It was stupid, he knew, - Poland was injured more than him, and they had already lost anyways - but he had to cling to some strand of hope. He had to believe in someone. "Poland, help me!" He yelled.

"Now, now, stop that." Russia was chiding, much in the way an adult would speak to a child. Lithuania wasn't listening. He kept on yelling... "Litva, stop that, I _hate _yelling." The arctic nation threatened, and his grip on Lithuania's hand tightened.

Suddenly, Poland raised his head. Lithuania quieted for a moment, and his eyes met Poland - glittering green emeralds, both pairs - and hope burned so deeply and brightly within him. _It'll all be all right... _He thought. "Poland-" He started, eyes glistening, moist with his fear.

Poland looked up at him, looking dazed. "Liet..." He murmured, his hands scrabbling against the snow, fighting to push himself to his feet. He could not. Finally, he looked back at Lithuania. He looked back, and _smiled. _It felt like the world was crumbling - this was the most unforgivable...the worst betrayal Lithuania had ever experienced. "Your face," Poland sneered. "Looks hilarious."

It was then when Lithuania could finally think the words: _It is over. _It was then that the fight left him and he stopped fighting Russia. The world seemed to grow darker. Every part of his body ached now, he hurt so much. Something terrible happened then: for the first time, an uncontrollable tremor shook Lithuania's body. He trembled nonstop, and everything around him was menacing - from Russia's hand to the snow beneath his feet - everything wanted to hurt him. He trembled, and then, he fainted.

He came back into consciousness only off and on, and when he was conscious he would tremble uncontrollably, and cry. He cried because when he awoke he was in _so much _pain and he didn't know why. He didn't know where he was either and it was dark - _so very dark _- and he hated the dark so much. He trembled because he was afraid. He didn't know _what _it was he was afraid of, exactly, but he kept thinking of Poland. _Traitor...betrayal...treason... No, it hurts too much... Where am I? I want to go home. I don't want anyone to leave me anymore... _But then his thoughts would fade, and be replaced by an impregnable blackness that was nothing, yet covered everything. Once, he awoke enough to realize he was over someone's shoulder, being carried. He didn't understand, so he closed his eyes again. _Everyone I love goes away... _He thought, a murmur of a thought, and then the blackness overtook him once more.

When finally Lithuania opened his eyes, and was able to keep them open, his body didn't hurt so bad anymore. The cold was gone, and in return he found himself in a place...quite warm. He didn't know where the strange place was, and his mind was taking a while to remember things, but after a bit he recollected being dragged around by Russia, so he figured he must be at his place.

The room he was in was a rather large one; the bed was big enough for two people, and there was a pretty wooden dresser by the door, with a shiny circular mirror above it. To the left of him towered a huge bookshelf, stuffed with so many books that it seemed to be swelling, and next to the bookshelf was a rocking chair.

_Why bother putting me in a __room__? _Lithuania pondered with apparent bitterness. _He might as well lock me up in a cell. _Still, when he sat up he discovered further kindnesses: all his wounds had been seen to, they were sewed and bandaged up, and there was a cool cloth upon his forehead. It fell off into his lap when he straightened. _What is the meaning of this? _He thought to himself, eyes darting around. He began to get afraid again - oh so afraid - and his heart was pounding in his chest like a hummingbird's...

Lithuania threw back the covers - the wretched man had even tucked him in! - and leapt from the bed. He started shaking almost automatically, and he didn't know why, but he hated himself for it. _Look at this...this weak mess you've become. _His subconscious grumbled, and slowly he staggered for the door. He reached his had in front of him - his shaking, quivering fingers outstretched - and clasped them around the door nob. He figured it to be locked, but when he twisted it, then pulled...the door open. He just stood there for a moment, mouth agape, and then he stumbled out into the hallway.

_Stairs. _He saw them. _The way out. _Incoherently, he went towards them. His vision blurred, and his steps were uncertain from the trembles, and when he reached the stairs he tripped. He was going to fall; he would tumble down all those awful, horrid stairs and break his neck. He reached out his hands to stop from hitting his face.

Someone caught him around the waist. Lithuania froze. His breath, which had been coming in and out shallow and fast, slowed.

Russia lowered his face to his ear. "Litva," He said, "you've finally woken up."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coriander and Feverfew **_Chapter 2

A chill wracked Lithuania's body at Russia's touch, and immidiantly he tried to pull out of his grasp. He felt excessively weak however, and his struggling efforts were in vain. Still, he despised such close contact with his enemy. "You..." He hissed through gritting teeth. He was being held at an odd angle, and his legs were trembling in such an awful way; they were beginning to ache. _God, this weakness... _

"You're a fool, Litva." Russia said suddenly, his breath creeping into Lithuania's ear like a hot ghost. He loosened his grip on the other country's waist, though he pulled him nearer. "You struggle," He said, a smile plastered on his lips, "but if I'd let you go, you'd fall down stairs. Litva would be in a lot of pain, da?"

All movement ceased. Russia was right. "Tch..." Lithuania slowly turned his head, distrust in his eyes, along with a stabbing look of hurt. _It would be easier to give up. _He thought quietly, shaking against the arctic nation's chest. _But, no. I am __Lithuania._ "You...I don't care." He growled as menacingly as he could fathom. His skin felt as if it were crawling with thousands of tiny insects, and he felt cold, not on the outside, but in his bones. "Let me fall." He said emotionlessly, keeping his countenance unreadable. "I'm not afraid of you." _You can break my body, _He thought defiantly, _but I will __never __belong to you. _

Russia tilted his head to the side a bit, an inquisitive look on his face. He then proceeded to laugh, a strange, dark laugh, that didn't even sound like a laugh at all; "Kol kol kol kol..." and then he hauled Lithuania into the air, easily.

"P-put me...down!" The Baltic nation shrieked. He would have lashed out, but Russia had his arms pinioned to his side. Instead, he gathered a wad of saliva in his mouth, and spat right onto his captor's face. It hit Russia's cheekbone - shining wet and transparent - and slowly dripped down his face, down his chin, and onto his scarf. Russia's mouth twisted into a look of mortification, but only for a moment, and then it became a calm smile once more. Lithuania was sure he was going to be hit! However, Russia only put him over his shoulder.

As if it had never occurred, Russia absentmindedly wiped the spit away. "You're very weak Lithuania-" He began as he descended the stairs.

"**I **am **not **_weak_." Came Lithuania's snappish reply; though, in truth, he knew he couldn't walk down the stairs on his own without tripping, and he couldn't stop his body from shaking. He should have been grateful that Russia was carrying him down the stairs now, but he was too ashamed to be so. _Why should I trust him anyways? _Lithuania asked himself bitterly. _This isn't the same boy I knew growing up with - that boy was changed a long time ago...after Mongolia... _Suddenly Lithuania stiffened. The hand that Russia had on his back slid down, coming to rest on his behind.

If Spain had been there, he would have said Lithuania made a "Roma face". In one second it went from a bloodless white to the shade of a ripe tomato. "W-w-what are you _doing?" _Lithuania stammered in horror. Forget being cold, he was hot now - so hot! "G-get your h-hand off there!"

Russia just kept walking, as if he didn't understand. "What's the matter, Litva?" He asked, feigning innocence. His head turned slightly to the side, revealing to Lithuania a pair of glittering, violet eyes - they were not innocent in the least, they were _devious. _He left his hand on Lithuania's butt, even daring to move it slightly lower, maintaining a serious expression on his face whilst he did so. "You are hungry, da?" He asked cheerily.

Of course he was; Lithuania hadn't eaten in...how many days now? However, "You can't j-just change the s-subject!" He squeaked, feeling meek. _Damn...He had to remind me of hunger... _Almost automatically, his stomach growled loud and ravenously. He _was not _just going to go along with Russia's games however. "Get your hand. Off my butt. _Please." _His voice almost had a whine to it. _He wants to shame me. _He thought furiously. _He knows I would be the laughing stock of the countries if I were... _He swallowed, unable to even think the word. _That wretched Prussia would never let me hear the end of it! _

Chuckling, Russia's hand came away. Maybe because he was obeying Lithuania's wishes, or maybe for the fact he had reached the kitchen, but either way, he drew his hand away and placed Lithuania in a dining room chair. "I had to get my revenge, da?" He said planitivley, smiling so sweetly it hurt to look at. Before Lithuania could ask him - _Revenge for what? - _he swirled around, his scarf slapping the smaller country in the face. "Litva is starving. I'll make you soup."

Crossing his arms, Lithuania remained irresponsive. His foot kept tapping the ground as he sat. _Stop __trembling__! _He told it, but even when he forced it to remain still with his mind, some other part of his body would start to shake. It was useless. He was useless. _I lost the war, I'm captive with this...pervert! and to top it off Poland betrayed me... I can't fend for myself - why do I go on living? __Why__?_He felt like crying now; he was at his breaking point, it seemed, and as Russia went about in the kitchen, dropping pots on the floor and making a huge mess, Lithuania was holding back his tears. Biting his tongue - _I'm going to cry -, _he shook with misery, and his hands came to his face to stop the first tear from falling -

"BIG BROTHER!" The door blew open, and an icy wind blew inside. Russia let out a scream of terror, and Lithuania felt the tears dy up in his eyes.

A woman stepped into the house: she had long, blonde hair, and dulled blue eyes, and wore and black and white dress. Although she looked a bit angry, she was the sexiest woman Lithuania had ever seen. He fell in love with her immidiantly. All thoughts of suicide dried up in his mind, and, for a second, his shaking stopped. _My princess..._

Russia took a step back, holding a soup ladle in front of him defensively. "B-Belarus!" He whimpered, eyes flickering with fear. Lithuania gave him a look that expressed the feelings 'what-the-heck-is-your-problem', and resumed his dreamy gaze at Russia's younger sister.

Each step Belarus took seemed deadly, yet all the same, seductive. She marched forwards, kicking the door closed behind her, grinning pleasantly. "Oh, big brother, how I've missed you!" She laughed; she had a lovely laugh, although it was slightly on the dark side. Her hands twitched slightly, and she giggled, coming nearer and nearer, as Russia backed himself up against the cabinet. "Give your sister a kiss!" She demanded girlishly. Russia shook his head, but Belarus was already starting to lean in.

_How adorable she is! _Lithuania sighed loudly, batting his eyelids.

Apparently he sighed _too _loud, for Belarus' head swiveled around, and her eyes fell upon him, glittering like chips of flint. He didn't understand _why, _but she looked mad at him. Confused, he lifted his hand and waved politely. "H-hey, B-Belarus." He greeted, flustering.

Belarus cocked her head to the side, looking him up and down. She left Russia unattended for long enough that the large country slipped away. While she observed Lithuania, he slid over to the wall, near the broom closet. "You..." She muttered ponderously, touching her finger to her lips. Suddenly her face contorted into a look of disgust, and mortification. "_Oh. My. God." _

"S-sister, please..." Russia begged. He was quivering, surprisingly, as if this little girl actually posed a threat to him. His hand was on the broom closet's door nob, and it looked as if he wanted to clamber inside it and hide. "Please..." He pleaded again.

A wicked look crossed Belarus' sweet face, and her eyes narrowed hatefully. Lithuania was confused - what was she angry about? He wondered if he offended her, and folded his hands into his lap in response, shaking slightly, and staring at his fingers. In his head, he began counting - Estonia used to tell him to count when he was stressed out, because it was supposed to calm him down - however, Lithuania didn't feel any calmer. _One...two...three... _

"You little _liar." _Belarus was saying; she sounded furious, and she came forwards with her hands balled into fists at her sides.

_...seven...eight...nine..._

"B-Belarus!" Russia whined.

_...eleven...twelve..._

Something shiny flashed in her hand. "All these years and you said he was a _girl._"

_What? _Lithuania stopped counting, and his head snapped upright. "Hm?" His eyes met Belarus', and something icy stabbed into him then and there. _What the hell have I done? _He wondered despairingly, though he figured it must be Russia's fault.

Belarus sneered. "Let's see if he fights like a girl." She hooted, and suddenly she pounced upon the Baltic Nation. Lithuania had time to cry out once before he was knocked to the ground.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Russia moving. "Sister, no, he's ill, I beg you!" He screamed.

"I'm doing this _for your own good_, big brother." Was the response Belarus gave. Lithuania was able to look her in the eyes once more, confusion clouding his expression. "You little bastard...!" She snarled, and suddenly something silver lashed across Lithuania's shoulder. He screamed in agony - something awful was searing into his flesh. It went deeper, as Belarus cut a longer gash into him. "The world has no need for _things _like you!" She snarled, and stabbed the knife deep into the baffled country's chest, sending a spew of scarlet onto her own face.

Tears gushed down Lithuania's cheeks, and his body felt like it was on fire. His back arched in agony. "A-a-aah!" Hot blood soaked his shirt, and in that one moment he thought: _Dear lord, I am going to die. _He heard Belarus laughing above him, saw her raise the knife again, closed his eyes - and felt nothing.

He opened his eyes. Russia was holding onto her wrist, restraining her hand. There was a bloodied knife in her grip. _My blood... _He thought. His mind felt cloudy now; how much blood did he loose? Lithuania watched Russia pull Belarus off him, heard them yelling, felt sharp pangs in his chest. _No...no...no... _The blackness started to come again, and he felt his body spasming with those awful trembles... _Sweet Belarus... _He thought foggily, as the blackness began to engulf him. In his confusion, he _almost _thought the words _sweet Russia_, but he stopped himself at the last moment, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coriander and Feverfew **_Chapter 3

_Darkness...darkness...darkness... _Everything was so dark, but there, in the corner of his vision, something bright was glowing. Lithuania made his way towards the light, smiling in spite of himself. The light was bliss, inviting, and as he drew nearer he was able to make out a shape - the light was a person. "Poland!" He cried out, a smile on his face. He leaped forwards, arms outstretched to embrace the figure. His hands met glass. Confused, he pulled back. The light was beginning to dissapear. "No, Poland...don't go..." He pleaded, as the figure faded, becoming just another piece of the blackness. "Please..." He murmured, running his hands along the cool surface of the glass. Suddenly, the world shook, as if from a brief earthquake, and the whole place lit up in a flash. The figure returned. "Poland!" Lithuania called, and then his voice caught in his throat. It wasn't Poland. He was looking in a mirror.

XXXX

Something was prodding Lithuania's mouth repeatedly. It was starting to get really annoying. _Go away, Latvia... _He thought, stirring slightly to swat at it. _There's no monsters in your room... _The thing, whatever it was, suddenly shoved itself into his mouth.

"GAK!" Lithuania's eyes shot open, and he spit soup all over Russia's face. Still dazed, his hands shot to his mouth, and he violently jerked out a wooden spoon, throwing it hard onto the bed sheets. When he finally was able to recollect things, he was shaking and huffing breaths.

Russia didn't even blink from the hot soup that decked his face in little droplets of liquid. He he was crouched over Lithuania, watching him with the utmost intensity, a bowl of murky-colored soup cradled in his arm. He tilted his head slightly to one side, a pout on his face. "I-" He began, but Lithuania cut him off with a glare. Gathering his words again, Russia told him, "You never ate." in a hurried voice.

"You...can't just..." Lithuania panted, but he decided otherwise and kept himself from scolding the other country. He was, after all, in _Russia's _house, under _Russia's _rule. He took a moment to survey himself: there was a large, swathing bandage that stretched around his upper body, starting at his left shoulder, and he was shirtless. Finding the situation to be a bit awkward, Lithuania fought the heat that rose to his cheeks. "I can feed myself." He told Russia quietly.

"Da..." Russia responded, and now there was something in his eyes - something horrid and distant - and Lithuania loathed it. Standing, Russia placed the bowl into his captive's lap. He leaned in a bit as he did so, causing Lithuania to shudder and flinch away. Bringing his face close to Lithuania's ear, he whispered, "Sorry." then he pulled away, his bright violet eyes shining. "I'm going to be in my room, da? If you need me..."

"I can care for myself, thank you..." Lithuania responded, crossing his arms over his bare chest defensively. His eyes dropped into the bowl of soup in his lap and he felt his stomach grumble a complaint. _I won't eat while he's watching, though. _Lithuania told himself, and he diligently waited until Russia had gone before raising the bowl to his lips. He didn't even use the spoon, just sucked straight from the bowl, letting the hot liquid run down his throat and fill his stomach. He was surprised at how quickly he ran out of soup - there was actually quite a small amount in the bowl - and it made him sneer a bit when he realized Russia had done it on purpose. _For if one is starving, and they suddenly gorge themselves, they will undoubtedly throw up the contents of their stomach. _

Sighing, Lithuania laid back, feeling the many pillows behind him cushioning his head. _I should rest. _He told himself. _My boss would want that, I think... _Another voice quietly added '_if he's not dead', _but Lithuania chose to ignore that one, and he closed his eyes. He knew his body would heal faster if he slept; he would heal faster anyways, being a country and not a normal human, plus if he slept, he could escape reality. He wouldn't have to think about being stuck in a house with Russia. He wondered what kind of work Russia would make him do when he got better, and shuddered at dark thoughts that came to his mind. _But, no, he can't do that, He __couldn't__ do that. _He assured himself, trying to clear his mind.

Somewhere distant, someone was singing. Lithuania couldn't make out the words - he _almost _could, but he couldn't quite - but it seemed like a familiar song. _In my head... _He thoughts listlessly as he drifted off, straining his ears to the sound.

XXXX

_On top of Vilnius, the iron wolf stands. I don't know what color his fur actually is - his body is covered with armor - but through the slates in his horned helmet, I can see his eyes. Strange, those eyes...so bright, so __**melancholy**__. What is that? Within his jaws? The iron wolf is holding something - a plant? He's dropped it now...he's coming at me with his big jaws gaping open. I think he's trying to say something. I can't hear! Speak louder! Gods, the screaming is too loud! He's trying so hard to tell me, but all I hear are my people screaming, weeping, bleeding... no... no... STOP THIS!_

_..._

_What do you mean, it's feverfew?_

_So what if it is? How is a plant supposed to help me, Feliks? Look what you did - now the wolf is gone. I'll probably never see him again - don't say I live for thousands of years, I need him __**now**__. _

_There's something in my hair. What? Oh...it's a leaf? More feverfew, huh? I don't care - but look! On that hill, is that him? Do you see him, Feliks? I think it's him! Oh wait, not, that's not it... Wait, what was that you said? It's not feverfew, it's coriander? Well, I don't care. They're both plants..._

_What do you mean, I don't understand?_

XXXX

"It can't go on like this, Ivan. You can't keep another country in your home and treat him like The Grand Dutchy when he's our _prisoner. _We won his lands, Ivan, we won _him_."

Lithuania stirred. The urgent, loud voices coming from the room next to his had awakened him from his slumber. He vaguely remembered the dream - _feverfew, coriander, the iron wolf, Feliks _- and fought to keep it in his memory while he eavesdropped upon the voices. They were talking about him, he could tell, and though they were speaking in Russian, Lithuania understood perfectly well.

The one voice that was distinct to Lithuania was Russia's own - he knew that man's voice by heart - and the other, he assumed, was Russia's boss. "I know, sir." Russia was saying, though it did not sound at all like he was going to oblige. A whine crept into his voice. "But...just because he's our prisoner, doesn't mean I have to treat him badly, does it?"

Someone banged their fist against something solid. "Damn it, boy, don't go soft on me!" The man yowled throatily. "I don't know _what's _your problem, but this man we've entrusted you with is not your _friend! _He will _kill you _if he gets the chance!"

"He won't kill me...he's weak-"

"He won't be weak forever, Ivan!"

_Kudos to you. _Lithuania thought, gritting his teeth. _I __**won't **__be weak forever. _

"Sir, please don't take Litva away from me!"

A chill ran up Lithuania's spine at this. The plea in Russia's voice was haunting...it almost made old memories arise, but he forced them away; those memories of his childhood, alone and running from the Teutonic Knights - they wanted him dead - but he would not give...and who was that, alone, like him?

"Why shouldn't I?" Russia's boss was asking, bitterness in his voice. He was annoyed, it was obvious.

"Because..." Russia murmured quietly, then slowly raised his voice. "Lithuania, if used properly, could be a good for me, da? Not just me as a person, but me as the piece of land you _live in_. Let me keep Litva, and I will do anything you tell me to - I won't ever argue - to improve our country's prosperity. Think of all the things he could be useful for...I'd get so much more work done, and be so much happier, if I had a little manservant to follow me around and help me out."

There was a pause, in which Lithuania found he could only hear his own breathing - furious, enraged breathing it was - and his hands clamped into fists and shook at his sides. Finally, Russia's boss responded. "Fine. But you will not treat him like a _servant, _Ivan. He's not. He's a _slave."_

"Of course, sir." Russia responded coolly. "Nothing but a mere slave."

"Good..."

_How dare he? _Fury wracked Lithuania's whole frame, and he tried to stand, although the tremors wracked his body as he did so. His hand clutched at the bed sheets for a moment, and he hauled himself out of bed, knocking aside the empty bowl of soup as he did so. It clattered noisily upon the floor. _Let them hear. _He thought defiantly. _I don't care. _

Slowly, and shakily, Lithuania tried to stand. He stumbled as he did so, clashing into the bookshelf beside him. _Damn it, no! _He despaired, as books were flung onto his head and showered the floor. Dreading everything, Lithuania made his way to the door. He would go out there - he'd show them he could kick all of their asses! His fingers clutched the door nob hard, shaking, but he only clenched them more, turning it...

He stopped at the last moment. _Is this really a wise thing to do? _He found himself wondering. Images suddenly flooded his mind as he imaged a bad outcome of his escapade:

He would stagger into the room where Russia and his boss were with a look of hatred and outrage upon his face. "Villains!" He would cry heroically, looking valiant even in his battered state. "How dare you speak of me as such!" His hands would be shaking now, and then his legs would follow...soon his whole body would be trembling. "You're so low, both of you. The lowest, slimiest, most repulsive maggots ever to be hatched into this shit hole of a world!" The words would seem all the more powerful, because Lithuania never spoke so repulsively...

Then Russia would turn, and he would have a look of sadness on his face. Russia's boss would be looking at Russia, his eyebrows raised, and his expression of anger. "Teach him a lesson, Ivan." He would say. "Or I'll teach one to _you._"

Everything was so grossly obvious now - Lithuania knew how it would play out. Russia wouldn't want to, but he wanted to keep him, so he wouldn't hesitate in saying, "Yes, sir." and striking Lithuania a blow so hard that he'd fall to the floor. There would be blood flooding from the Baltic's nose and mouth, and tears would appear in his eyes, though they wouldn't fall. Russia's boss would laugh deeply, and Russia would hiss, "Now, go down to the basement. That's where you'll be living from now on."

He came back to reality lying on the floor in front of the door. He had gotten dizzy and fallen over. _Why...those stupid thoughts... _He felt bitterness rise within him, and realized, unsurprisingly, that his body was shaking with immense force. He didn't try to stop it, he just let it come.

It seemed like he spent hours just lying on the floor, before finally he picked himself up, and the only reason he did so was because he had to use the restroom. There was one right next to his room, fortunately, that he didn't have to go out of the hall to get to, so he used it. After this, he was going to go back to bed, but he thought better of it. He felt just so...awful inside, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. _Is this depression? _He wondered, not recalling ever feeling the way he did now.

Lithuania exited his room and went downstairs. The house was silent, except for the distant crackling of a fire within the hearth, and he ignored that. He didn't want to be near fire at the moment, for some reason... _Plants burn near fire... _He thought absentmindedly, overwriting this with; _What the hell? Have I gone insane? _Sighing, he led himself over to the couch, and sat down, staring into the depths of the flames. After a while, the brightness started to hurt his eyes, so he lay down and looked at the ceiling.

_There's no shame in doing this. _Lithuania thought as he watched the ceiling. _Everyone does at some point, it's not a weakness...and no one's here to see. Russia isn't here now. _

Still, Lithuania couldn't help but feel like a foolish child when he broke down and let himself cry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coriander and Feverfew **_Chapter 4

The night was cold. Lithuania felt himself shivering, even in sleep, and when he was graced by a dream, it was a dream of snow, and lonliness. In his dream, Lithuania cried. When he awoke the following morning he discovered he had done so physically as well, as when he gave himself a quick looking-over in the mirror, he discovered that the bottoms of his eyes were a bit red, and sticky. This discovery somehow made him bitter, so he quickly turned away, and changed into his clothes.

After doing this, Lithuania opened his door - intending to go downstairs to receive breakfast from his ever-so caring (and ceaselessly annoying) captor - but was stopped short when he met said country then and there. It was almost as if Russia had been standing outside his door the whole time... "Is something the matter...?" He slowly inquired, staring up at Russia with his glistening green eyes.

The way Russia smiled in return was _almost _innocent. "Litva!" He chirped happily, reaching forwards to clap the smaller country on the shoulder. He did so too roughly, perhaps forgetting that Lithuania was in a weak state after all, and coincidentally he had to catch Lithuania in his arms when the Baltic staggered backwards. "It's been four days." He continued, as if nothing had gone on.

Squirming out of Russia's grasp, and averting his eyes, Lithuania nodded in response. "Yeah.." He murmured. "What of it?"

A moment of silence followed, and then Russia loudly announced, "It's bath time!" and slung Lithuania over his shoulder. "You must be _so _dirty!"

Shock overtook Lithuania, and he didn't even struggle as Russia carried him effortlessly out into the hall, then into _his _room, into _his _bathroom. But then, that was enough - _too _much - and the next second the Baltic found himself punching Russia in the back of the head as hard as he could, while screaming at the top of his lungs. "Put me _down_!"

Seeming slightly hurt, but nonetheless determined to carry out his task, Russia dumped the smaller country onto the bathroom floor, then proceeded to pull the door closed behind him. He paused to rub the back of his head where he had been repetitively struck, then giggled. He giggled...then began laughing, and his laughing went from childish glee to a strange and agonized noise full of psychotic darkness. The very sound of it seemed to fill the room, and somehow, Lithuania himself, for the noise seemed to wind around his shivering body, and cram their way down his throat, and straight into his heart.

A string seemed to have been plucked in Lithuania's soul at the awful laughter that filled his ears, and he suddenly felt _weak _again. He despised it, but the feeling washed over him so suddenly that there was nothing he could do about it. Slowly, he backed himself into a corner, and from there he covered his hands over his ears, and, pulling his knees to his chest, ducked his face behind them.

For some reason, the sight of his subordinate doing this made the laughter cease from escaping Russia's throat. "Litva...?" He murmured, his voice all of a sudden soft, and he shook his head sadly, and knelt upon the ground. His violet eyes were aglow with confusion, and he tentatively stretched his hand forwards, and laid it upon Lithuania's head.

After a moment, Lithuania raised his head, and met Russia's eyes with pure distrust and anger. "I will _not," _He snarled. "allow you to...to _shame _me!" His hands shook now, and increasingly so in pace, as he reached up to the top of his head and pulled Russia's hand away from it, thrusting it back towards its owner. "I don't care...I don't care what you do to me! I will _never _allow-" He was cut off when suddenly his whole body was jerked forwards, and he ended up pressed against Russia's chest, with the arctic nation's arms wrapped tight around him. Lithuania was about to go berserk, and his hand pulled backwards, ready to slap, but then, he stopped. Russia's chest was shaking ever so slightly. _Is he...crying?_

"I-I'm sorry! YA ne knotel tebya obidet'!" Something icy cold fell from above and landed upon the back of Lithuania's neck. It trickled down his shirt, slowly inching it's way along his spine. "Please, still be my friend!" Russia was pleading, and Lithuania couldn't help but notice the way they were both trembling...in unison.

_Just like a child... _He thought resentfully, as feelings of sympathy rose up to the tips of his soul. _You had to grow up...so fast... _Silently, Lithuania raised his head, eyes connecting with Russia's instantaneously. Then, Russia looked away, his face flustering with what Lithuania could only assume to be shame, and another tear rolled off the tip of his nose, spiraling downwards like a liquid diamond before landing itself upon Lithuania's cheekbone. Sighing, the Baltic reached up, and, with unsteady fingers, wiped Russia's tears a way. "You didn't hurt me, Russia..." He muttered, feeling as if his emotions were being bounced around inside of him. "but you can't expect me to undress and bathe in front of you!"

Swallowing disappointment, Russia nodded. It seemed for a moment as if he would pull away and break their embrace, but then he did not. Hesitation caught in his eyes. "But...my boss said you have to listen to me!" He said, and for a sliver of a second his grip upon Lithuania became vice-like, but then it was normal again, and he looked just as pitiful and sad.

_I don't care __what__ your stupid boss says. _Lithuania thought hotly. _I am __not__ your slave, and I will certainly not obey you in situations like __this__. _He held his tongue however, choosing instead to say, "What your boss doesn't know won't hurt him." The hesitation in Russia's eyes faded into resolve, and as he began to pull away, Lithuania almost added: _Besides, you wouldn't want to see __me__ naked anyways. I'm hideous._

"What was that?"

"Huh?" Lithuania looked up, puzzled, his gaze searching Russia, who was now standing over him and offering his hand. Declining the offer, Lithuania pushed himself to his feet and stood on his own. "What?" He asked quietly.

"What'd you just say?" Russia asked, stepping forwards a little more, his hand still outstretched. It caught the cornered Baltic around the arm, and held there, gently so.

Heat washed over Lithuania's cheeks in spite of himself, and he found his body shaking even more at Russia's touch. Somehow, it would have been easier _not _to tremble if Russia would have been violent, or demanding, but the softness of it all was just...horrific. "I-I didn't say anything." Lithuania stammered, his eyes falling to the floor.

"Da. You did." Russia replied, his voice almost cheery, yet Lithuania could tell it wasn't _real _happiness. "You said something like...you are hideous, da?"

_Shit! I said that aloud? _"N-no, I did not!" Lithuania winced in response, wanting to shrivel away into nothingness.

However, Russia released his arm. His eyes shimmered slightly and he bent forwards, bringing his face near to the Baltic's, and smiling gruesomely as he did so. "Don't say that, Litva." He said blatantly, "_Never _say that." and then he straightened and walked out of the bathroom. He turned a bit as he closed the door behind him, murmuring darkly, "Never tell me lies, da?" and then the door shut. Lithuania stared after him, shivering, for a long while before he finally got the courage to lock the door, then strip himself and get into the bath.

XXXX

The hot water seeped into Lithuania's pores, soothing his chilled skin and washing away, for the time being, all the remaining traces of sickness. He found himself smiling in spit of everything, although, inside his mind, he was bitter and cold - at himself. _Weak... _He thought furiously, reaching his hand behind him and stirring some of the grey bathwater for a moment. His fingers curled against his back, tracing the remnants of the old scars that had been laid there. They were almost gone...fading. _No wonder I am beginning to get soft. _Lithuania thought morosely, laying back against the side of the tub, and letting his body sink almost fully beneath the water. _I have forgotten...what it's like to feel pain. _As he pondered this, his lips trembled, and he brought his hand forwards, nails curved, and stabbed them into his wrist. He couldn't stand the pain long however, and soon he found himself pulling his hands away. _You've gotten weak, Toris. _A voice in his head growled. _You need another lesson._

**Author's note:  
**

***YA ne knotel tebya obidet' = I didn't mean to hurt you.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coriander and Feverfew **_Chapter 5

_You need another lesson, Toris._

The little voice that had been speaking in Lithuania's head grew louder and louder as each day passed by. It was his, yet it was not, and it grated upon his eardrums, making him tremble constantly, and grow exceedingly dizzy. Since he was well now, Russia instructed him to make himself useful around the house, so Lithuania went about his days cleaning and cooking, and doing any paperwork that he found left lying about on tables. For a country, Russia could be extremely irresponsible, and like a child, he loved to be taken care of. In all honesty, he never _made _Lithuania do anything, but Lithuania was happy to do it. He liked doing the chores - they kept his mind off of the urges in his body, and the whispers in his head. Besides that, Lithuania hated a messy house.

It was the third week of living with Russia when Lithuania's subconscious mind began to get out of hand. Some of the time, he found, he could not even control his own body. He would be dusting a vase, when suddenly his hand would shoot out, knock it to the ground, and then he would proceed to stomp on it, until it was nothing but a pile of finely broken glass. Then, when he was cleaning it up, his hand flew away from him and pressed itself into the glass mound, bloodying it up. When Russia came home from the meeting he had with his boss, Lithuania had ran to him, hand bleeding, meaning to apologize, but instead he kicked the arctic nation in the shin. Russia had looked angry for a moment, but he hadn't done anything except storm off into his study to hide out. Later that night, Lithuania had found a little purple flower on his bedside table. He wondered if, and why, Russia was apologizing.

Things went on like this throughout the week, with Lithuania having moments of uncontrolled body movements, and Russia witnessing them only every once in a while. Finally, on Friday, Lithuania knew he could bear it no longer. It was time. _You need another lesson, Toris. _

The sky outside was cloudy, and the day cold, and Russia pulled his scarf around his neck tightly, covering his nose and mouth in it. Lithuania watched him intently, peering sideways as he absentmindedly wiped off the coffee table in the living room. His eyes glanced to Russia's boots every now and then, and he wondered, hands shaking, when the man was going to _leave_. He spoke nothing however, and waited patiently as Russia took his sweet time adjusting his coat, then slowly putting on his boots... It was almost as if he were doing this on purpose!

"Ah, Russia," He said, standing straight and leaving his rag lying upon the table. "shouldn't you be going?"

Turning his head, Russia smiled languidly. "Da, I should..." He murmured, trailing off as if he had more to say, but he didn't say anymore. Instead he leaned against the door, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed with worry, and stared off into the distance. "Um...Lithuania?" He asked quietly, after a while of silence.

Putting on a fake smile, Lithuania tilted his head to one side. He could keep up this act - it was easy - but he really felt nothing for this nation who had beaten him and Poland to pulps, then stolen him, and stripped him of any ounce of pride he had left. "Yes?" He asked, sweetly, and phony.

Sighing, Russia cast his eyes towards his feet. "Never mind..." He murmured, and then, finally, he opened the door. Coldness wafted in at that, and it seemed for a moment that the whole house would turn to ice. Russia took a step out the door. "Be okay when I get home, alright, Litva?" He asked, and it was the last thing he said before he stepped out into his country, his world, full of ice and snow and silence, and closed the door gently behind him. He hadn't even waited for Lithuania to respond.

_Well. No matter. _Lithuania told himself, and he turned. He knew what he would be facing, soon enough, and yet he felt nothing...no fear, no anger, only acceptance. _It happens...it happens when you're weak... _Figuring he ought to buy his time, Lithuania stopped by the kitchen before heading to his room. He made himself a cup of black tea, drank it slowly, let the liquid scorch his insides...only when the cup was empty, and his throat had ceased burning, did Lithuania finally head up to his room. There was a sense of foreboding about it, but nonetheless he entered, and then, he approached the mirror.

He hated mirrors. Poland always asked him why, and Lithuania had tried to explain - doesn't he ever visit _you_? Don't you ever hear him in your head? - but his friend never understood. When the day came when Lithuania had found himself weak at Poland's, and _it_ had been done to him, Poland had screamed at him, as if it was his fault. He would hear no reason, and whenever Lithuania tried to explain - _But it wasn't __**me, **__it was __**him**__! - _Poland had called him crazy and ran off. He had sulked for days, and wouldn't talk to Lithuania until he apologized, and promised to make his friend as much sakotis as he desired.

Now, here he was again, standing at the mirror and shaking. He was scared now, and his fingers were trembling when he held them up and pressed them to the glass. His lips parted ever so slightly, and the voice in his brain shrieked with excitement - it knew it was time for it to be let out - and Lithuania closed his eyes knowingly. "Please...quick...be quick..." He murmured.

Almost suddenly, a hand was wrapped around Lithuania's throat, it's fingers tight and merciless, and he felt the first stinging slap land upon his cheek. Soon after this, someone threw him against the wall. Huffing for breath, Lithuania finally opened his eyes. _He _was standing there, just like Lithuania knew he would be. He came, clad in his usual uniform: a green military one, with a belt around his stomach, and many intricatley designed black buttons. His pants were a shade of rotten orange, and his boots came all the way up to his knees. His hair hung out in loose waves, identical to Lithuania's own, except it was partially hidden under a green cap. "Hello...Toris." He growled, and his lips parted into a snake-like, devious grin.

Lithuania raised his head, which was swimming with dizziness, and he murmured, "Hello...Toris..." In response. He didn't fight whenever **he** came forwards, as it seemed useless to fight himself anyways... And Lithuania's laughing, grinning counterpart walked over and raised his boot and stomped, _stomped_, upon Lithuania's ribs. He tried to hold in his screams for as long as he could. It wasn't long.

"We don't have much time, Toris, love," **He **said, as he kicked at Lithuania's head, and giggled mercilessly, eyes glinting. That was the only difference in the two's appearances - their eyes - for as Lithuania had sparkling emerald green ones, **he **had eyes the color of a dirty fish tank: murky blue and lifeless.

Lithuania said nothing in response, he only bit his lip, choking down a cry of pain. He twined his fingers together tightly, putting as much pressure as he could on each hand, trying to distract himself. "Ah..I...I..." He attempted to say, but kept gasping each time he forced a word out, due to the boot that was not jabbing him repeatedly in the diaphragm. He was only able to think in his brain: _I remember pain now, stop! _

Chuckling, **he **said, "Oh, Toris, if you're ever going to be like me in the future, you're going to have to learn to deal with pain." but still, he stopped kicking, for which Lithuania was grateful. "I don't have time for you know, though, I have more important people to deal with...tonight though, you better not go to bed. I'll be returning."

Wincing, Lithuana nodded weakly, raising himself a bit off the floor. A kick to the neck sent him back down, thus he remained there, waiting for permission to rise. His eyes flickered up for a moment. "I won't...be like you." He murmured quietly, defiance upon his face.

In response, **he **only smiled, stepping away. "Oh you'll see, Toris, you'll see..." and then he was gone. It was as if he had never been there. Lithuania blinked and he was standing in front of the mirror with his hands pressed upon the glass and his modern reflection staring back at him. It was as if nothing had happened, and yet, there was still a red hand-mark upon Lithuania's cheek, though it was slowly fading... Lithuania didn't want to lift his shirt to see the damage that must be upon his ribs.

XXXX

Hours passed and Lithuania resumed his chores. He finished cleaning the house, and filled out a bit of paperwork that Russia had left lying on the kitchen table, then he went to work preparing dinner. It needed to be ready before Russia got home, and so he worked quickly, having lost time due to the meeting with **him**. However, he was finding it difficult to maneuver, and his fingers seemed like an alien part of his body - they shook excessively, and were slippery with sweat. Not only this, but his body hurt awfully around his waist and chest, and each time he had to bend over to retrieve a cooking utensil he had dropped, it felt like his muscles were ablaze.

He was working hard, attempting to make some piroshki, as Russia preferred Russian food, but he just couldn't finish it in time. He knew he couldn't either, and his body would not stop being clumsy, and he had to restart the dish once because he messed it up. _God my ribs... _The pain stuck him like swords, yet he wouldn't stop cooking, he was scared for some reason, of what would happen if he failed to be a good servant.

So indulged was Lithuania in his failed cooking that he didn't hear the sound of the door opening, Russia entering, shutting the door, and taking off his boots. He didn't hear when Russia coughed quietly, or whenever he crept into the kitchen behind him. "No, no, no!" Lithuania whined, seeing he had messed up the dish once again. It was his trembling body's fault! Furious, his hand clenched around the knife in his hand. _Maybe __**he**__ will be less angry, if I do some to myself now... _He knew he couldn't do it - he wouldn't be able to press hard enough, he'd stop as soon as it started to sting - but still he brought the knife slowly to the palm of his hand, hoping.

Before he had even began to put pressure on it, Russia was upon him. The arctic nation lunged forwards, grabbing a hold of his wrist and jerking the knife away from him. He plucked it from his sweaty hand easily and chucked it hatefully at the wall, and then he wound his arms around Lithuania's upper body and squeezed. "Lithuania!" He gasped, and it seemed like he was lost for words.

Crying out, for Russia was strong, and he was currently squashing Lithuania's sore and bruised body, Lithuania grabbed at Russia's arms desperately and tried to pry them away from his body. "S-stop!" He yelped through gritted teeth. He didn't dare say 'that hurts' however. He knew if he did, it would only make his captor feel awful about himself, and, admittedly, Lithuania had _some _feelings for Russia.

Releasing him for a moment, Russia wailed, "_Why _were you doing that!" and, with graceful ease, he spun the Baltic nation around to face him. Once Lithuania and he were staring each other in the eye, he reached forwards and daintily lay his hand on the smaller country's forehead.

Not knowing what to reply, Lithuania could only stammer, "I-I-I..." with his green eyes wide and fearful. "I-I messed up! On the piroshki!" He finally squealed, and then he jerked away from Russia, hitting his back on the counter as he did so, and yelping in pain. "I'm s-sorry!" He stuttered dumbly, "I couldn't make dinner!"

"That's okay-" Russia began, but his subordinate didn't stay to listen. Without a word, Lithuania dashed past him, and ran as fast as he could up the stairs. The door to his room slammed shut. Russia stared after him for a while, violet eyes swimming with sadness.

XXXX

Night fell. Lithuania had stayed in his room that long. He spent his time staring at the cracks in the ceiling, and the cracks in the floor, and shaking while he did so. Anticipation tore him up inside, and he paced the room, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He worried too much. "I-I don't want to be taught a lesson!" He whispered in a whiny voice, and kicked at the bookshelf. _It's not fair! It's not fair! _He kicked harder. _Feliks, I miss you! At least you'd bring me comfort...it's too cold here! _Once more he slammed his foot into the bookshelf, but this time a book tumbled from it. It was an old, dusty book, that had been sitting on the very top of the bookshelf - just resting flat up there, surrounded by nothing, not where a book should be - it fell and landed on Lithuania's head.

Grumbling beneath his breath, he picked it up. _Maybe I can read...to calm me... _He thought momentarily, and he blew the silvery layer of dust off the book's cover. A picture of a white rose greeted him, along with elegant scripture reading '_Symbolism: Flowers and Plants'. _Something clicked in Lithuania at that, and his mind began to whirr - hadn't he dreamed of some kind of plants recently? _This may be useful... _He thought, and he opened the book. The plants seemed to be in alphabetical order, and the first page was covered with A's.

"Acacia," Lithuania read aloud, taking deep breaths as he did so. The picture of the plant beside the explanation was a branch covered with white flowers with yellow centers, and fresh, elegant green leaves. "Secret love." Lithuania snorted at that. Of course, flowers would stand for love. Still, he was interested, and he flipped the book until he landed on a random page. A long green stalk topped with a round earth-colored appendage peered at him. "Cattail symbolizes peace and/or prosperity..."

_Cattail...C...C... _His eyes browsed further down the page, and he began skimming each plant and flower, searching. _Chamomile...Chrysanthemum...Coreopsis... _Then he saw it, and he almost yelled with happiness at its familiarity. _Coriander!_

"Awz, Toris is looking at _flowers_." A voice said. The book tumbled from Lithuania's hands and crashed onto the floor. "What's wrong, lovely? Oh, don't let me interrupt..." The voice continued, and Lithuania felt cold hands upon his waist. It was **him**. It could be no one else.

"I-I've learned!" He whined, unable to control himself. He actually hadn't been shaking while he was engrossed in the book, but now he was, uncontrollably.

It was the wrong thing to say. **He **took Lithuania by the hair and banged his head into the bookshelf hard, then dragged him over to a corner and chucked him against the wall. "You haven't learned until _I _say." **He **snarled. "You aren't strong yet."

Quivering, Lithuania looked over his shoulder at **him**. **His **eyes were shining almost, their dull surfaces seeming to ripple with a love for cruelty and pain. Lithuania began to turn himself around. "I'm strong!" He yelled in response, shaking all over and burning up from the blood that had rushed to his face.

"Ha!" **He **laughed in response, and **his** fist came forwards to connect with Lithuania's jaw. **He** stuck forcefully, and Lithuania found himself staggering back, dazed. "You cannot beat yourself, Toris, when will you learn...I'm much _stronger._" **He** sneered, and, reaching into the deep pocket of **his** dirt-covered orange pants, **he** began to withdraw something. "Turn the other way!" **He** snapped when Lithuania was watching **him**, and sure enough, Lithuania turned.

It seemed as if Lithuania's heart was pounding in his throat, and fear was making his throat clench up. _No, no, no...don't... _He didn't have time to think much, because he felt something icy and hard lash across his back. It bit past his shirt, stinging his skin, and wrapping around him breifly for a moment before pulling away. "A-ah!" He cried out, tears filling his eyes, but not falling. _Why am I this way...why am I weak... _And the whip landed upon his back again, slicing through his shirt this time, and reminding him that the fading pain from the last strike was _real _and would be reoccurring.

As the whip rose and fell, **he **was laughing psychotically. "Ha! You scream like a bitch, Toris! Look how _weak _you are!" **He **seemed to be thoroughly enjoying **himself, **and every time **he** lashed Lithuania **he** laughed harder.

Something occurred in Lithuania then, and, though his back was ablaze, and tears were running down his face, a fire seemed to light inside him. Screaming, both in pain and fury, he whirred around. "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! I'M NOT WEAK!" He hollered, and **he **struck out again, and the whip sliced Lithuania's face. Still, the Baltic came forwards, and when the next stike came, he caught the whip in his hand. "I'm not weak, not weak!" He yowled. **He **took a step back. For a moment, **he** looked afraid, but then, seconds later, **he **was gone.

Feeling a bit smug, Lithuania staggered forwards, feeling warmth upon his back. His smugness didn't last long. Something knocked him in the back of the head, sending him crashing to the ground. "Stupid Toris." **He **snorted, and when Lithuania looked back he saw that **his **eyes had turned completely black and soulless, and **his** teeth were long now, sharp and jagged. "NEVER DEFY ME." **He** snarled, raising a newly acquired cane above **his** head, about to bring it down. Lithuania tried to cover his face with his arms.

The door flew open then, at the same moment, making **him **falter, bringing down the cane with only half the force **he** had planned. Russia was standing in the doorway. He was holding a wicked-looking lead pipe in his hand. Lithuania caught sight of him for a second, and, for once, he felt releived to see him. "Russia..." He breathed.

"Litva..." Russia breathed in response. He took a step into the room, brandishing the pipe with a stern readiness in his eyes. **He **didn't stick around to fight. As soon as **he** had gotten there, **he** was gone, sucking into **himself **in a whirling orb of darkness, swirling into nothing, and leaving the room empty.

Not wasting any time after this, Russia raced forwards, dropping the pipe as he came. He knelt by Lithuania, eyes glistening, looking terrified. "Litva...Litva...Litva..." He murmured repeatedly, his hands shaking when he reached out to touch the Baltic nation. Lithuania didn't move, but he forced himself to smile, though this caused blood to exit the corner of his mouth. "Litva...don't make me sleep alone." Russia whimpered, and Lithuania found it strange that he seemed so scared.

Unable to move anything besides his lips without being in pain, Lithuania responded, "It's OK..." He didn't know what else to say, and then, he started fading. Suddenly he was so tired...and his back felt so disgusting and sticky with warmth... The last thing he felt was Russia's arms around him, and then he was asleep, or rather, he passed out.

XXXX

_There is snow everywhere, but, for some reason, it's warm. When it touches my skin, I feel alive. It puts color into the world, it makes everything unique... Who's this beside me? It's a little boy. Oh, I know this boy. We've met before. You're Ivan, aren't you?_

_Haha... Why am I laughing, you ask? Well, you see, I live with you when you're older. You may not believe it, but you __do__ grow to be quite big and strong. Don't let Mongolia put you down. Here...let me hug you. You won't feel like crying then..._

_Hey, Ivan, what's that in your hand? It looks as if you've made a necklace out of some sort of plant...oh, it's for me? Well, thank you. What is it? Feverfew, huh? You know, I keep dreaming about feverfew...feverfew and coriander. What do you think that means?_

_Wait, where are you going! Don't leave... it's starting to get cold whenever you're not here. I think you make the snow magic or something! Oh...please don't! But...you've faded away now and now there's nothing but the awful cold snow around me. I think I'll die here. I'll probably freeze to death. But...when I touch this necklace, I'm not afraid... _

_...feverfew..._

_Ah! Who's touching me! Oh, it's only you, Russia... Ha, you're not the little version of you that was just here. You were so cute as a child, you know? W-Wait, w-what are you d-doing? S-stop! I-I don't c-care how childish you are as an adult, I'm not bathing in front of you! ...but that's not what you want? What __do__ you want then? _

_...you just handed me a plant. I know. This must be coriander, right? Isn't it? I thought so. Geez, you're annoying. Stop communicating with me through plants, and just say something. Phh...coriander and feverfew, huh..._

XXXX

Lithuania woke up off and on throughout the night, but when he _was _awake, he didn't seem to know it. Sometimes, he would start to sob for no apparent reason, and other times he would scream Poland's human name into the darkness and ask for help. Often he would tremble, and curl up into a little ball, begging for mercy. "Please...please...please..." He would plead, and his small shoulders would heave. Once he spent a long time crying about being alone, and another time be suddenly became violent, and struck out at everything around him.

Still, Russia stayed with him throughout the night. The arctic nation held Lithuania close to him, curled around the smaller country's body, and hugging him gently whenever he thought some nightmare was occurring. "It's OK, Lithuania..." He would shush him, pulling him nearer and cuddling him protectively. His long, cold fingers would reach out, and gently brush through Lithuania's hair. "Don't cry, please...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I love you, Toris...I love you..."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Coriander and Feverfew **_Chapter 6

Darkness surrounded him. It was freezing, and the cold bit into his hands - gods, why did his hands ache so much? - as Lithuania _ran _like a fox from a pack of hounds. _Why am I running? _He asked himself, but he seemed not to be in control of his own body...then again, maybe this body, this frail and battered body, was not his own.

A cliff of ice rose in front of him from out of the black and shadowy world, and Lithuania found himself shaking as he stared at it. It was terrifying, looming over him and glistening like freshly spilled blood. He tried to speak - _Where am I? _- but no words would come out, and his knees gave way; he knelt before the block of cruel ice, shivering.

As he lay upon his knees, the unliving darkness around him suddenly became full of sound, and it seemed as if a thousand of clocks were surrounding him, ticking furiously in his ears, and forcing their rythm into his body. Lithuania found himself swaying with them, lurching back and forth as cries of pain exited his lips with every _tok _that came...and then all was quiet. The cliff of ice before him seemed to glow white, and slowly, a face appeared in it.

The face was that of an old man: his lips were pale, his eyes like chips of flint, and his face unshaven and dirty. His hair was hidden under a thick, furry hat. When he looked down upon Lithuania, he smiled with snow-white teeth. "Foolish, foolish, foolish boy." He chuckled, and a sense of dread filled Lithuania's ample body from the stomach up. "You cause so much pain," The man continued, his sharp gray eyes glinting without feeling. "and now the one you love will suffer greatly because of your selfishness."

Without attempting to, Lithuania lurched to his feet, fists clenched at his sides. His heart was pounding against the walls of his chest, sending pulses of blood throughout his body, and it seemed as if he were going to try and fight the strange face that lay within the ice. He ran towards it, body afire, hands raised in defiance, but, as he neared, the ice began to melt. The faster he propelled his feet along, the quicker it diminished, until finally, he reached it, and it drizzled into nothing, leaving him alone in the black, silent, ominous world.

Next he began to fall. He did not know _when _the earth below him suddenly got the idea to betray him, but it did, and he was spiraling downwards through the darkness, an invisible wind whipping at his cheeks, and his poor, injured hands. _They hurt...why do they hurt...? _He asked himself, and he felt his lips open on their own, drinking in the wind and the darkness before they screamed, "YOU _LIAR! _YOU TOLD ME I COULD FIX EVERYTHING! WHAT ABOUT THE FLOWERS?"

He began to fall faster, he could feel it, although everything around him was black but himself. In this world of darkness, he could see his own body for some reason. Lithuania wanted to hold up his hand and look at it, but his body was not obeying his mind.

"You're chances are over, sweetling," The voice came suddenly, from all sides of him. It was definatley the man in the ice's voice, Lithuania was sure, but it sounded different somehow, almost menacing. "and now all the sunflowers will be torched."

Lithuania didn't know why he screamed at that, but he did. He didn't understand what the frozen man was talking about, yet still he screamed like it was the worst news in the world. His hands shot to his head, covering his ears as if to block out unwanted voices, and his lip trembled as wetness filled the bottoms of his eyes, and slowly flowed down his face. _No, this is wrong. _He thought to himself, as suddenly the world returned, and he saw the ground rushing towards him, spiked and rocky, and waiting for his death. _This is not me. This __**can't**__ be me. _Lithuania wanted to put his hands out to break the fall somehow, but he could not, and right before he hit the ground - right before he was impaled upon a large, spiky rock - he stopped falling.

Suddenly, he had control over his own body again. "Do not forget your feverfew, Toris." A voice whispered into his ear, making his body swell with warmth and the pain in his hands fade away.

Confused, Toris blinked, "W-what?" and turned his head to see who had spoken. No one was there, and the next thing he knew he was plunging towards the rock, which rippled at the last second, turning liquid, and enveloping him into a sea of hot, bubbling green.

XXXX

Gasping, Lithuania flailed awake. For some reason, he was crying, and his hands would not stop shaking. It was bright, and the ceiling was clean and shining white, and he had no idea where he was, at first. As he had been in his dream, Lithuania was surrounded by water. _What the... _He blinked for a bit, the hot tears straining his vision, and his mind cloudily trying to comprehend things. _H-holy shit, I'm naked. _Was the next thing he realized, and then he remember that he was under Russia's servitude, and he remembered that **he **had visited last night.

Someone started touching the back of his neck, causing Lithuania to flinch immensely. "There, there, Litva..." An all-to-familiar voice crooned, and there was the sound of something being dunked into the water, and then withdrawn. Russia then proceeded to pour a cup-full of warm water on top of Lithuania's head. "I'll keep you safe..." He murmured, sounding as if he were halfway in a daze.

Whirling around, Lithuania stared up at him. His eyes had been stretched to their maximum, and his mouth opened and closed wordlessly. Remembering he was indeed unclothed at the last second, he reached down into the water and covered himself with both hands. "W-what the h-hell?" He gasped, shaking all over. "W-what - why are you doing this?"

"D-don't be mad!" Russia whined in reply, leaning forwards. The plastic cup fell from his hand and dropped into the water, spraying his coat sleeves with droplets. "Your wounds needed to be washed out..." He explained, "...and...I was afraid..." he trailed off at that, as if unable to voice what he was afraid of, but then, he looked at Lithuania again, eyes blazing with some sort of plum-colored fire, and he said coldly, "You're not allowed...out of my sight...ever again."

The ice in Russia's tone made Lithuania shiver, but he forced himself to glare back in response, "On account of what crime-" He began, dishing out the same coldness right back.

"Do not _ask _me to explain myself, Litva." Russia cut him off. He almost snapped at him when he said it, and it caused Lithuania to flinch immidiantly. The soft, childish look returned to Russia's gaze at that, and he leaned over the rim of the bath tub, reaching out a hand to caress Lithuania's face slightly with one calloused finger. The Baltic, for once, didn't move or protest. "I only want to keep you safe..." Russia murmured to him, tilting his head ever so slightly to the left; his eyelashes fluttered, long and black, above his swimming lavender eyes, mesmerizing Lithuania where he sat submerged. "I was so afraid that you would die last night..."

Feeling a bit dizzy, Lithuania allowed himself to become lost within Russia's gaze, and lost within the feeling of the man's fingertips against his soft skin. His head lolled forwards a bit, into the touch, accepting it and longing for it, and it seemed, for a moment, that all logic had left his mind. The only thing he was thinking of was: _Russia, me, flowers, the man in ice, coriander, feverfew,... _on a loop, and he closed his eyes, letting the present and his confused mind overtake him.

He snapped out of his hypnotic state whenever Russia's full hand enveloped the side of his face, and then slid ever-so-slightly down to his neck. _Shit. _Lithuaia's eyes flew open and he jerked away nervously, the trembles starting up again. Russia's gaze seemed a bit hurt at that, but Lithuania only looked away, unable to meet his eyes. _How dare he do that to me. _He thought to himself, fury broiling inside his stomach and heat turning his face pink. _He...made me...oh god...I'm... _

"Ei, Litva, turn around for me, da?"

"W-WHAT?" Lithuania felt as if he were going to have a heart attack; he fell backwards in the water, raising his hands defensively. "W-w-why?"

In response to his look of pure horror and puzzlement, Russia only blinked innocently like he always did, and held up the small, plastic, orange cup. "So I can finish washing your hair." He said blatantly, wiggling the cup to-and-fro in his grip as if to show he had no evil concealed.

Flustering, Lithuania sat upright once more. "O-oh..." He barely voiced, his vocals still unsteady from the fright. _Idiot. _He growled at himself, "But I can wash my own hair, thank you." and he made a grab for the cup, but Russia quickly plucked it out of his reach.

"H-hey..."

"I want to wash your hair." Russia stated, a mischievous smirk playing upon his lips for a fraction of a second, and then it was gone and replaced by his normal child smile. He leaned himself over the bathtub even more than he had before, and Lithuania could hear his feet slide and squeak against the tile floor as he did so. Once he was looming over Lithuania, and tottering above the water, he sighed, "Although, if you really _want _to wash your hair that bad, I can just wash something else..." He frowned, as if saddened by the thought, but Lithuania caught the slight blush upon his cheeks. "Your hair really is so soft and delicate though, Litva-"

"Never mind. Wash my hair." Lithuania blurted out curtly, his face a perfect shade of cherry red. Covering himself once more with his hands (although it was quite tempting to cross his arms and pout at the moment), Lithuania rotated his body around, so that he was facing away from Russia. _Brat. _He thought to himself, his shoulder quivering with anticipation. _I bet you're really smug, now that you've got what you want. _Still, Russia was as honest as ever when all he did was resume washing his subordinate's hair.

XXXX

As evening fell, Russia began cooking like a mad-man. It was a strange thing, and Lithuania offered his help, but the man only shooed him away, saying, "Nyet, you might mess up like last time, and it needs to be _perfect_." Russia had then directed him to the couch and instructed him to remain there until he said so, and Lithuania reluctantly obeyed.

"What's so important that you're cooking for?" Lithuania called from where he sat, raising his head and turning it around slightly so he could stare into the kitchen. His eyebrows were raised with curiosity, and his lips pursed.

It seemed as if Russia was ignoring him, for he took the longest time to reply, but finally the man responded, an icy air about his voice, "My boss is coming over."

Lithuania blinked in respsonse, then dully nodded his head. "Oh." He remembered, vaguely, the voice of that man. _Slave. _The word echoed within his brain as he recalled what he had been seen as...just another piece of land, just another place to annex into great Russia... _I'm no slave... _Lithuania closed his eyes, images of chains coiling before them like snakes in a deep, black pit, ready to spring up and latch onto his limbs. He let out a sigh, shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts.

Then he opened his eyes.

**He **was standing there, at the end of the couch. **His **pale, lifeless, blue eyes were glimmering with a look of pure deviance, and **his **grin revealed tons of tiny, pointed teeth. Lithuania sat up abruptly when he saw **him**, backing up as far as he could along the couch. **He **only smiled wider, opening his mouth and sticking out **his **soft, pale tongue. After closing **his** mouth, **he** raised two fingers to **his** lips, tilted **his** head to the side, and said, "Shh."

"N-ne..." A queasy feeling invaded Lithuania's stomach, filling it up from the bottom to the top. Before he knew what he was doing, his body curled in on itself, and he was just sitting there, hugging his knees and whimpering. When he finally forced himself to raise his head, **he** was gone. It was only then that Lithuania realized, for some reason, Russia had not said _a word_ about how he aquired his injuries. He had not said a word about **him**. He hadn't said anything. _'Your wounds needed to be washed out...' 'I only want to keep you safe...' _A shiver ran up along Lithuania's spine. _What the hell is happening to me?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Coriander and Feverfew **_Chapter 7

The food was neatly laid out on the table, it's scents wafting into the air dreamily. Lithuania was lying on the couch, quite bored actually, since he was not supposed to get up. He even asked Russia if he could clean something, but the arctic nation had told him, bluntly, no. Now Russia was gone. He had muttered something about his boss' expectations, and had crept out of the room to 'get something'. Lithuania wasn't really worried about it. He doubted it concerned him.

He was horribly wrong.

When Russia came back into the room, he was carrying some strange pile of black and white lace. Lithuania raised his eyebrow at him, but Russia avoided his eyes, instead coming over and dumping the fabric onto his captive's lap. For a moment, Lithuania made no move to look at it...then, slowly, he raised it up in front of him. It was a maid's outfit. A very, very degrading, slutty maid's outfit. Blinking and shaking his head, the Baltic glanced up at Russia, "And...uh...what exactly do you expect me to-"

"Wear it." Russia cut him off, still not looking at him. The man was blushing all over, red from ear-to-ear, and his mouth was hidden behind his scarf. "Please." He added at the last moment, his fingers clutching the pink fabric wrapping around his neck nervously.

"W-wear it...?" Lithuania stammered, turning red as well. Besides the lacy dress, there were also fishnet tights, high heels, and some very...unmanly underwear. In fact, it looked like some sort of men's thong. _What is this pervert...? _Lithuania could not even finish his own thoughts, he was in such a state of bafflement. Shaking, but this time defiantly so, he stiffened upright, and gave Russia an evil look out of the corner of his bright green eyes. "_Why-_?" He began, trying to sound like an adult talking to a small child.

"Don't _talk_ to me like that!" Russia snapped, cutting him off sharply. "I'm not a foolish child, or a daft pervert!" He moved forwards as he spoke so angrily, and for a moment Lithuania thought he would strike him, but then, no blow fell. A whine escaped the Baltic's throat as he stared up at Russia, who looked quite flustered, and frankly, worried. "M-my boss!" The arctic nation went on. "He expects you to be-"

"A degraded, obedient slave." It was Lithuania's turn to cut him off. He stood, taking the bundle of clothing in his arms, "Whatever...I'm going to change then..." and he stood in a flurry of quick movement, trotting up the stairs as fast as he could without running. When he reached the last step, he turned his head and stared down at his captor. "Me and Poland never treated you like a slave, Ivan, not when we each owned a part of you..."

Taken aback, Russia's violet eyes widened. The blush upon his face was washed away, and instead his pale, white face turned even paler than it usually was. "D-don't speak of such times!" He squeaked, hands shaking and rising to his head, as if he were trying to block something out. "That time was too close to..." He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

Lithuania had to keep himself from laughing spitefully at Russia, but, it did make him feel sort of guilty. _I never did anything to help him, yet I knew... _"You can't block out the memories forever, Ivan." He found himself growling anyways. "You...you need to realize that you defeated the Mongolian Empire a long time ago!" With that, he scampered up into his room and slammed the door behind him, ignoring the agonized sob that he heard escape Russia's throat. _I really shouldn't have said that. _He thought remorsefully, but it was done.

After changing into his awful-looking costume, Lithuania sat on his bed for a while. He stared at the floor, and at the book that lay open upon it. All of a sudden, a bunch of memories greeted him. _That book...the flowers! The coriander and feverfew. _Breathing excitedly, he snatched the book up from the ground. It was still on the page with Coriander. He almost burst with happiness. _In my dreams, feverfew seems to be more like the good thing, whilst coriander, I'm not so sure of. _Smiling in a bitter-sweet way, he set the book in his lap, and began to read.

"Coriander," He said aloud, tracing the picture of the plant with his finger and smiling to himself. "Coriander symbolizes lust, or hidden worth." Blushing, he re-read the entry. "_Lust?" _He wondered aloud, recalling that, in one of his recent dreams, present-day Russia had handed him coriander. _Phh...whatever... _The rest of the entry told the uses of coriander, but Lithuania didn't read that all. It was, basically, a spice, although all parts of the plant was edible. "Alright...now I just need to find feverf-"

Long, icy fingers wound their way around Lithuania's waist. "Hey, Liet," An eerie, unhappy voice crooned childishly. "you know, I _really_ don't like it when you look at that book."

Shutting the book in his hands, Lithuania gently set it on the bed, sliding it to his left, away from him. "What do you want?" He asked **him** quietly, suddenly feeling incredibly vulnerable in the current garb he was in. His body trembled ever-so-slightly, and he bit his lower lip in attempt to regain some sort of composure.

**His **hands slid lower along Lithuania's waist, running down until they rested on his hips, and slowly curving downwards from there. "Aw, did you dress like a whore just for me, love?" **He** chuckled light-heartedly, reaching **his** boney fingers beneath the rim of the dress. "Do you want me to fuck you over?"

Wrenching himself out of **his **grasp, Lithuania whirled around to face his assaulter. **He** was clad in the same clothing as always, and had the same stupid grin upon **his** face. **He** tipped his hat towards Lithuania when the latter glared. Lithuania stumbled backwards in his high heels and smacked into the bookshelf. "I'll call Russia in here." He threatened. "He'll beat the hell out of you."

Laughing, **he** slunk forwards, twisting **his** body like a cobra as **he** did so, and placing **his** hands on either side of Lithuania. "Oh _really?_" He asked in a snarl. "Do you think, after what you just said to him about Mongolia, that he'd help you?"

"Of course he will!" Lithuania snapped automatically, trying to show confidence, although, he doubted that Russia would come to his aid. The arctic nation only wanted him for his land, Lithuania knew, he didn't want anything else, and didn't care about anything else. _I bet he hates me for not helping him when he was a babe. _He thought to himself hopelessly. It was all his fault... "Just, leave me alone..." He muttered half-heartedly at **him**, passed the point of shaking. He only hung his head, his body limp and pathetic-looking.

**He** let out a short chuckle, and ran **his** filthy, white hands all over Lithuania's lacy maid's outfit. "That's right, you can't be all bloody, you're meeting Russia's _boss_ today, aren't you?" **He **then sneered at **his** frightened counter part, and leaned in, running **his** soaking, slimy tongue over Lithuania's bared neck. "I won't make you _bleed_, I'll be kind." **He** snickered, grabbing Lithuania's wrists and twisting them wickedly, so that they bruised around the edges. **He** then dragged the Baltic over to the bed, and shoved him down upon it. "Now, be a good boy and do as I say, and I'll only spank you..." **He** cackled darkly.

XXXX

"What took you so long, Litva?" Russia asked pleasantly when he saw his subordinate stumbling down the stares. He seemed to have forgotten all about the earlier mentions of his past, and he scurried over to Lithuania quickly, outstretching his hand to help the other country down the last few steps. For some reason, the smaller country was shaking, and his eyes were rimmed with red. Russia couldn't help but to think it was somehow his fault. "I-I'm sorry!" He chirped on cue, leaning down a bit to offer the other man a half-hearted hug (he was too afraid to just _hug_ him, for some reason he thought Lithuania might break if he squeezed him too hard). "I promise, you only have to wear this while my boss is over - only today! That's ok, da?" He asked, releasing Lithuania from their awkward embrace.

Nodding, Lithuania said hoarsely, "Y-yes..." and then he made his way past Russia. The arctic nation noticed there were purple bruises around his wrists. He pretended not to see them; he would say something about them later. "What do I need to do, when your boss is here?" Lithuania inquired, smoothing down the length of his dress absentmindedly.

Russia took his time thinking out the answer, for he didn't want Lithuania to get either of them into any trouble. "We're going to be sitting at the table, eating, and discussing country stuff." He explained softly. "All you need to do is stand by with a bottle of vodka in your hand, and whenever my or my boss' glass looks like it is getting low, refill it. If boss waves his hand at you, that means he doesn't want anymore. Da?"

Lithuania was still facing away from him, but Russia could see his head bob downwards slightly as he nodded. "Simple enough." He responded emotionlessly, standing in a strange, stiff way.

For some reason, Russia was mesmerized by Lithuania's back. It was so small and curvy, almost curvy enough to be a girl's but just not quite. The black and white lace that clung tight to the boy's skin made him look at the more appeasing, and the light-colored flesh that shone beneath the fishnet leggings... _A-ah, what am I thinking? _ Russia realized that he was blushing hotly, and coughed into his scarf, shaking his head with embarrassment. He was glad Lithuania was turned the other way. "Um...well, and also, just kind of be ready to do, er, servant things and don't talk at all, okay?"

"OK, I'll do that..." Lithuania muttered, turning his head slightly over his shoulder, wonder in his glistening eyes. Russia hoped he didn't see him blushing. "Also, should I _have_ to talk, what should I address you and your boss as?"

Emotions churned inside Russia's stomach. He sucked in a breath. _Go away, go away, go away... _He told them, looking away from Lithuania's piercing gaze. "If, in case of some emergency, you have to speak, call my boss 'sir' and call me 'master'." It made him sick to even udder the last word. Memories sliced through his brain like a blade, stirring up old feelings, and causing him to flinch. '_M-Master I didn't mean to! P-please, I-' _Russia shook the flashback from his mind. _Shut up. _He growled at his younger self, shoving child Russia back into the icy crevices of his heart. _I will not think of this now._

The abrupt sound of someone knocking upon the door brought both of them to their senses. Lithuania flinched greatly at the noise, and his hands shook. His eyes, which were now widened with fear, glanced over at Russia. The arctic nation returned the same fearful gaze for a moment, before realizing _he_ had to take control. Taking a deep breath, he murmured, "Get the vodka off the counter in the kitchen. Do not come out until we're both sitting down."

Nodding, Lithuania began retreating into the kitchen, "Yes," he said quietly, "master."

XXXX

It seemed like forever he would be standing in that damned kitchen. Lithuania stood, his back as straight as a board, the bottle of vodka held in his hand. He heard Russia and his boss talking near the door, but they had not sat down yet. "Ah, yes, yes, that is hilarious!" Russia giggled, as if he and his boss were best friends, even though, minutes ago, when his boss had knocked, Russia looked as though he wanted to cry. Lithuania forced himself to hold in a sigh of annoyance. He never would understand that man, and besides that, he wasn't happy about having to appear in front of another country's boss as a French maid...

"Anyways, sir, my pet has prepared us some food, would you like to sit down and have some? Though, I'm afraid it might be a bit cold by now..."

"Oh, yes, that would be splendid. Let us sit."

_Ah, so I'm 'pet' now? _Lithuania scoffed, shaking his head. Still, he recollected he didn't even make the food to begin with, so he found it weird that Russia was acting like he did. _He wants his boss to think he makes me do everything. _He realized suddenly, and bit his lip at his insolence towards Russia. _Maybe I should give him a little more credit... _He thought.

"Little Volkovich will bring us our drinks now." Russia said loudly. Lithuania realized that was his cue, and quickly he strode into the room, vodka bottle in hand. He hoped he wasn't trembling, that would be just grand if he was...and he trotted over to Russia and opened the bottle. He realized afterwards, from the glare he felt across the table, that he should have poured Russia's boss' glass first, but it was too late by then. Keeping silent, he filled Russia's glass, then went on lithe feet to where Russia's boss sat, and did the same for him.

"Why do you call it Volkovich?" Russia's boss asked with raised eyebrows. He was really an unpleasant looking sort of man: hard and muscular-looking, with small, gray eyes, gray hair, and a black mustache. Lithuania realized after a few seconds that by 'it', he was referring to him. It made his hands tighten around the neck of the vodka bottle with fury.

Chuckling good-naturedly, Russia replied, "Oh, it's just his pet name. Volk...because, according to his country's legend, they founded Vilinuis upon the sight of an iron wolf-"

"I'm not here for a history lesson, Ivan," His boss said icily, finger's scratching at the table cloth. His eyes had turned into two deep pits of shadowy fire, ready to burn anything they touched. "and certainly not one about a country that no longer exists." That said, the man raised his glass of vodka to his lips, downing all of it in a couple of ravenous gulps. Lithuania watched with disgust.

"Ah, I know, I apologize." Russia murmured sweetly back at his boss, doing the same and downing his glass of vodka. "I was just trying to keep up the conversation." The arctic nation's lips were twisted a bit into a bitter-sweet smile, and his plum-colored eyes were gentle with hurt.

Feeling a bit sympathetic for him, Lithuania purposefully poured Russia another glass _before _his boss'. It took the Baltic all he could to not show off a smug smile whenever Russia's boss gave him a disapproving glare out of the corner of his beady eyes. _How does it feel, to be inferior? _Lithuania asked the man, through his thoughts. _From now on, I'll always fill your glass second. _Blankly, Lithuania stared ahead, but, inside, he was grinning deviously. This was going to be a long night, he knew. Russians, it was said, could hold their alchohol for a long time.

Hours passed, and hold their alcohol they did. Lithuania wasn't even sure how many Russia and his boss had drank, but he knew that the bottle became empty, and he had to go and fetch another. Another hour or so passed, and that bottle was empty. Lithuania got out the third. He really hoped they would stop drinking soon, seeing that there was only one bottle of vodka left upon the counter. Of course, it _was_ Russia's house, and he was sure he could find some cheap vodka in the cabinets or some place if he looked, but all the same there was that prospect of _what if_.

It was surprising that neither of them were acting drunk yet. Although they seemed to be a bit clumsy with their hands, they still talked as calmly and clearly as any sober man, with only a few slurs every now and then. Lithuania noticed that their glasses were empty again, and he went to fill them, starting with Russia's. He really had no worry for the arctic nation - it wasn't as if he could die from alchohol poisoning - and as for the other man... _Let him drink all he wants. _Lithuania thought resentfully, approaching Russia's boss with vodka bottle in hand.

"Nyet, nyet..." He grumbled, waving his hand in a dismissive way as Lithuania approached. "If I have anymore, I may get drunk." Lithuania was dissapointed at that, although he was _sure_ Russia's boss was already drunk, but all the same he nodded his head and began to step away.

There was a clattering noise. Lithuania looked back to see what had happened. Russia's boss was staring at the ground, at his glass, which lay on the dining room floor. "Ei, Volkovich," He said coolly, his squinting gray eyes glinting with something sinister. Lithuania didn't like the looks of it. Russia's boss raised his eyebrows at him suspiciously, then looked down at the glass. It was then that the Baltic realized he was supposed to pick it up.

Quietly, Lithuania stepped forwards. He set the vodka bottle on the table, gave Russia's boss a glance, then gave Russia a glance. _Be ready to do servant things. _He reminded himself, sucking in a breath, _It's not degrading. It's not degrading. _and he bent down to retrieve the boss' glass. Once it was within his fingers, he began to rise.

He was stopped in mid-ascension when Russia's boss smacked him on the rear. Shock overtook his body and the glass flew from his hands, flying through the air and landing near Russia's feet, where it shattered. Next, before he knew what he was doing, Lithuania turned and hit Russia's boss with full force, as hard as he could, across the face. The man's whole head was thrown aside, and his body lurched in his chair. _How dare you! You sick pervert! _Lithuania mind was ablaze, and he raised his hand again. He had it pulled halfway behind his head, and ready to strike, when he realized just _who _he was hitting, and stumbled backwards, careening in his stupid high-heel shoes, and falling down, shoulders heaving with terror and sweat beading on his forehead. _Oh god... _He thought despairingly, and a small whimper crept out of his throat.

"T-Toris!" Russia cried, which was strange of him to do, in Lithuania's opinion. The arctic nation continued to be foolish when, instead of going to his boss, he shoved his chair backwards onto the floor, and darted over to Lithuania. Panting, Russia offered his subordinate his hand, which the latter reluctantly took, rising to his feet and shaking unsteadily.

By now Russia's boss was standing, and his face was bright red with rage. "How _dare_ you!" He spat, and his glassy gray eyes stabbed at Lithuania like angry daggers. "You little _whore!"_ Lithuania shook even harder at that, and, unintentionally, his hands shot to Russia's coat where he clung like a child to its mother. Tears of mortification beaded in the corners of his eyes, and he felt like he was dead on the inside. Russia's boss seemed to get even angrier at this, and his mustache twitched like a disgusting worm speared upon a hook. "Ivan!" He snarled up at Russia, fury flooding off of him in waves. "Punish him!"

Shaking, Lithuania raised his hands in front of his face. _Oh, please, just don't __**break**__ anything, please, Vanya... _His brain was begging, as his body trembled uncontrollably. He felt tears - hot and fast - trickling down his face.

However, Russia didn't move. "H-he...he didn't do anything-" He began. Dread filled Lithuania up from his head to his toes.

"Didn't _do_ anything!" Russia's boss was livid. He stepped closer to them, seeming to swell to twice his size as he did. "He just struck me across the face, you brat-"

"I told him too!" Russia cut in matter-of-factly. The arctic nation's frame was quivering as well, Lithuania could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly beside him. "I-I told him that no one is allowed to touch him except me! He was only obeying his master!" Russia spat the last word out like it was the filthiest curse word one could ever say. Lithuania found it slightly strange, but he was too terrified to care.

"You, _beat him_." Russia's boss commanded in a voice that could tear down a mountain of ice with it's ferocity. "That's an _order_. I want him _punished, _and I want him _bleeding _and _screaming_." Lithuania flinched at the severity and sincerity of the man's tone. His insides began to grow cold with hatred, and horror, and fear, and his knees grew weak and jiggled like unsteady jello. He had to bite his lip to hold in a sob, and he bit into it so hard that he tasted blood. "_Now_, Braginsky," Russia's boss demanded thunderously. "or I'll punish _you_!"

For a while, Russia did not move. Then, he nodded, countenance devoid, all sign of feeling or emotion lost. "Da." He said blankly, "Da." and his hand clamped like a vice upon Lithuania's shoulder, spinning him around to face him.

Lithuania's eyes were wet with sorrow, and widened with fear. He stared up at Russia, tottering precariously upon his feet, and feeling that he was going to fall at any moment. He shut his eyes when Russia pulled his hand back, but then he felt cowardly, so he opened them again, watching with fiery determination as the arctic nation pulled his arm all the way back. Lithuania was scared. A blow to the face, like that, from Russia, could probably crack his skull, break his nose, or knock out one of his teeth. It was really no fault of his when he started to whimper...and Russia's hand came like a rocket through the air, whisking towards him powerfully, ready to silence him...

"A-ack..!"

An inch before Lithuania's cheek, Russia pulled back sharply. There was something dark in his eyes, intermingled with something light, and his whole arm seemed to freeze up for a moment, before he lowered it. His arm now hung limply at his side. "Go to your room." He rumbled icily. "_Go_."

Twisting away from him, Lithuania fled. He kicked off his high heels as he ran, not caring one bit about the stupid, tedious shoes, and as he staggered up the stairs, he heard the distinct voice of Russia's boss; "So. This is how it's going to be, Braginsky."

He finished running up the stairs, and was now heading towards his room, fear pounding in his chest, along with adrenaline. "This is how it's going to be." Russia replied to his boss icily. Lithuania entered his room and slammed the door behind him.

The next few hours Lithuania spent with two pillows covering each ears, and his head buried beneath the blankets. He sobbed as loudly as he could possibly, trying to block out everything else, every other noise, every other memory, every other..._scream_.

XXXX

**Author's notes: **

***Volkovich - Essentially, "son of wolf". Russia is trying to make it seem like he has been taunting Lithuania by using a pet name in front of his boss. In Russian, people have patronymic forms of their names, which means, another personal name based on one's father, or male ancestor. The suffix -ovich is used for boys, while -ovna is used for girls, with some exceptions, based on how one's patronymic name is spelled. For example, if you were to call Russia "son of winter", he would be Zimavich (I believe, as winter in Russian is zima, and the word already ends with a vowel). **

***Vanya - When Lithuania addresses Russia like this, in his thoughts, he is using the informal word for Ivan, showing that he feels close enough to him to do so. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Coriander and Feverfew **_Chapter 8

The world was silent, and dark. Night had fallen, yet Lithuania had not slept a wink. His eyes remained stretched open wide, glazed with horror and sorrow, and rimmed with bright red crescents. Breathing was hard, for some reason; every time his chest rose, it felt as if lead were seeping into Lithuania's lungs, suffocating and choking him, and every time he exhaled it felt as if someone were punching him in the diaprgram, forcing the air out of his body. The pillow his head was laying on was now dirty and wrinkled, soiled from the tears that had been cried ceaselessly into it, and then dried up beneath the Baltic's cheek. Closing his eyes tightly, Lithuania whispered a silent prayer to the heavens - to his old, Pagan gods, and his new Christian one, it didn't matter, as long as someone heard - and he _hoped_ that one of them would listen...and save him from this misery. _And Ivan. _He added in his thoughts. _Please, help Ivan._

In fact, Lithuania wasn't quite sure where his 'master' was at the moment. It was a long while ago, while he had sobbed and shuddered in his room, when he had heard the man screaming - whether it was in pain or fury, he could not tell - and heard the sound of thuddings, and things shattering. It was terrifying, and sent shivers up Lithuania's spine just remembering it. Not long after that, the house had grown momentarily quiet. Lithuania could _feel_ the fear that tingled in the dusk air, and soon he heard the noise of someone begging, pleading, crying...then the front door had creaked open, and slammed shut. Everything was completely quiet, and Lithuania could only assume that, with his boss, Russia had left the house.

_It's my fault. _He thought, biting his lip. _Once again it's my fault. _Thoughts drifting back to hours ago, when Russia's boss had been screaming at him, and telling Russia to beat him, Lithuania began to think, _I shouldn't have cried! I shouldn't have looked so pathetic! I should have told Russia to beat me, I should have acted like I deserved it!_

Fist clenching the blanket beneath his body, Lithuania snarled aloud, "I _do_ deserve it!" and he dug his nails as hard as he could into the thick, cotton fabric. He found himself slightly wishing that **he** would come, and beat the hell out of him, just because he felt guilty. He knew that, if Russia's boss chose to harm the large country, there would be nothing the arctic nation could do about it. From experience, Lithuania had worked under bosses like Russia's current one before, and, they could _force _you to obey. _Force you to obey... _Lithuania felt an electric current run throughout his body. _Russia disobeyed a command!_ The realization struck him so hard, he nearly stopped breathing.

It is, one of the hardest things known for a country to ignore the demands of their masters. To begin with, just arguing with their bosses can cause a nation to get sick to his or her stomach, or feel as if tiny, biting ants are crawling over their skin. To openly say _no_ to a boss' request is worse; the feeling intensifies, so that it feels like someone is slowly slicing at your stomach with a dagger, and branding your skin with a hot iron. But to directly _disobey _an obvious _command_...Lithuania could not even imagine the pain that that would cause someone, and he hadn't the slightest idea _how_ Russia was able to do it.

A chill wracked the Baltic's frame, and he curled up into a fetal position, hugging his knees and burying his nose into the tops of them. _For me...why would he do such a thing for __**me**__? _He questioned himself, remembering the strange way that Russia's eyes had flashed - darkness and light swirling together in an endless galaxy of purple - and his breathing hitched. _And then afterwards, didn't he feel weak? His boss...he couldn't fight him if he tried...and...and..._ Openly gasping, Lithuania covered his eyes with his rough-skinned hands. Memories flashed before his eyes. His bosses had beaten him before, and they had told him to submit, and he had, without any objection, because he _couldn't_ object. "Am I just weak?" He asked the open air, grinding his teeth together as he did so. _Or does Russia's tolerance of pain have to do with the past...? _Before he knew it, Lithuania found himself catering into a flashback.

_Young Lithuania approached the run-down, massive looking building with a cold expression on his face. His friend, Poland, had been too shy to come, thus Lithuania had come alone, to perhaps discuss a treaty for the both of them, with the new, ruthless super power of a country that had been expanding across Europe of late. Of course, it was all deceit. If it came to it, Lithuania would fight this opposing force to the death._

_Hunching over, and sniffling from the cold, Lithuania reached out and tapped lightly upon the door, then stepped back and waited to be received. There was the sound of someone yelling inside, and then the noise of small, scampering feet...and then a small boy opened the door. "H-Hello..." He said, flustering upon the sight of Lithuania, and rubbing his hands over each other shakily. "C-Come in..." _

_For a moment, Lithuania was overcome with sadness, and he tilted his head to the side, green eyes burning with empathy and compassion. "Thank you," He murmured as he stepped over the threshold and passed the captive state, "Muscovy."_

_The latest addition to the Mongolian Empire turned bright red in the face when addressed, looking away from Lithuania and shutting the door with shaky fingers. When he looked back at his visitor, there was a deep, deep look of longing in his soft, violet eyes, and perhaps the glisten of tears. "Please...Master doesn't want me to be called that." Was all he could force from his throat, the words barely coming out, and they were a whisper when they did. "I'm not Muscovy anymore, just another part of my Master's empire. He prefers to call me just 'slave'-" _

_Lithuania placed his hand on the younger boy's head, silencing him. "What is your name?" He asked demanding, running his icy cold fingers through Muscovy's silvery blonde hair. The child flinched at first, but then his eyes closed slightly, and a purring noise reverberated from his throat. _

_Quietly, he replied, "My sister's used to call me Ivan..." and he leaned in towards Lithuania's touch, his countenance despairing and so desperately longing, as if those chilled fingers and rough hand were all he had in this world. _

_A smile drifted across Lithuania's lips. Ivan. So this was the eerie boy he had met by the bridge, that time. The memory of their meeting brought pleasant feelings to the Baltic's stomach, however, their current situation soon sent them away, replacing them with icy anger. "Alright, Ivan," He murmured, pulling his hand away. Muscovy looked up at him with obvious disappointment upon his face. "would you mind, taking me to the Mongolian Empire?" Lithuania inquired, forcing a smile from his lips, though this time it was a false one, meant to show hospitality towards the conqueror he spoke of. _

_"Da. I'll take you to him." The boy spat, his face scrunching up into a pout, and he turned, and led Lithuania through the grand house, and towards where his master resided._

_The great and powerful Mongolian Empire was seated in a grand, throne-like chair, in front of a high, pretty, glass table in his so-called study. Upon his spotless, luminous table, resided many papers, a quill and ink bottle, a metal ruler, and a cup of airag. The scent of the fermented milk drifted across the room and invaded Lithuania's nose almost immidiantly, making him wrinkle his face in disgust at the foreign, sour-sweet smell. "Mongolia," He said loudly, ignoring the scent of the mildly alcoholic beverage, "I've come here to discuss peace terms, for myself, and for Poland."_

_Chuckling, Mongolia looked up from his work - he had been scribbling something onto a piece of paper, perhaps battle plans - and he set his quill down at the sight of Lithuania. "Ah, Lithuania, welcome." He said happily, as if greeting an old friend. Lithuania stiffened at the sound of his voice, and at the flash of his pure black, obsidian teeth. "Peace can happen, if you surrender, but, first, sit down lovely." Giving another chuckle, the wicked man directed his visitor into a small, less impressive wooden chair in front of him. It was close to the ground, forcing Lithuania to look up at the Mongolian Empire, and causing him to feel like a peasant gazing upon a king. "You are just in time for dinner. My slave will bring us soup."_

_From the corner of his eyes, Lithuania saw Muscovy nod, then scurry out of the room. Unmoving, the Baltic continued to emotionlessly gaze upon Mongolia. Soon they began to discuss peace terms, which were unacceptable to either sides, as Mongolia wanted Lithuania to submit completely to him, and Lithuania found that completely out of the question. He spoke for Poland as he would himself as well, and venomously told the empire that neither Feliks, nor himself would be surrendering to him without a fight. After a while of heated talk, Mongolia scoffed and lay his chin on his hands, "Well, that's fine," He murmured grumpily. "but expect no mercy from me when my men capture you and your little friend."_

_"They won't." Lithuania snapped in response, brushing his hair out of his eyes. _

_At that moment, the door opened, and Muscovy returned, balancing two bowls, one in each hand. He didn't speak, but he walked forwards daintily, and set one of the wooden bowls in Lithuania's lap. The smell was tantalizing, and it wafted up into Lithuania's nose, making his mouth water. The bitter-sweet smell of airag seemed to dissapear from the air. "Thank you, Ivan." He murmured to the little boy as he passed him, noting that the Mongolian Empire narrowed his eyes when he called the child by his true name._

_What happened next, Lithuania supposed, was his fault. Muscovy was looking at him, smiling sweetly, his soft eyes glittering with emotion, and he wasn't paying attention as he set the bowl onto his master's glass table. As he was pulling his had away, his wrist bumped into the ink bottle, causing it to spill out all over the paper Mongolia had been scrawling on, and then, drip off the table and onto the man's grand, expensive clothing. When he realized what he had done, a look of horror overcame the boy's face. "M-master, I didn't mean too! Please, I-" _

_"Cretin!" Muscovy was cut off as the Mongolian Empire slammed his head down upon the glass table, rubbing his face all in the ink. Lithuania watched in horror as the child just went limp and took it, not even closing his plum-colored eyes as the horrid, black ink seeped into them, and coated his skin. Not knowing what to do, Lithuania pushed himself to his feet. The bowl of soup tumbled from his lap and split upon the floor, and he stood, watching. He didn't know what to say. He remained immobile when Mongolia shoved his captive backwards, then gestured erratically at his hands. Muscovy obediently held them out, and Mongolia swiped the metal ruler from his dripping with ink, horrid glass desk. _

_A sound came out of Lithuania's mouth, but he could not move. It felt as if his legs were frozen in place, and he could not interfere. He had been told not to interfere, and the relationship between Muscovy and Mongolia was of no concern to him. Still, each time the sharp ruler descended upon the child's upturned palms, a chill wracked the Baltic's spine. He did nothing to help, not even when he saw the blood running down, mingled with the obsidian black ink, and dripping onto the floor. _

_No sound came from Muscovy as he was punished, and when Mongolia finally released him and shoved him away, he staggered back slowly. The ink on his hands seeped into the cuts, and it was obvious by the was his flesh was twitching, that it stung him. Still, he wasn't making any noise, although tiny, glistening tears were in the corner of his eyes. After a moment however, they dissapeared._

_"You stupid, clumsy oaf," Mongolia hissed at him, standing up to avoid getting any more ink on his precious clothing. "clean this up! And clean up the soup on the floor as well!" with that he stormed out of the room, passing Lithuania with a demonic grimace upon his face. "Our meeting, is over." He snapped. Lithuania nodded, still slightly traumatized by what he had beheld...and done nothing about. He didn't even offer Muscovy any comfort, he just left, and fled, as fast as he could, back to his home._

The door slammed, bring Lithuania back to reality. Of course, he had never actually left it, he had only been lost in thinking, but the sound of someone entering the house brought him back out of his thoughts.

"R-Russia..?" He asked the empty air in a whisper, knowing very well no one could hear him. _Is he home? _He wondered, curling in around himself tighter. His fists gripped the edge of his maid dress, which he had yet to change out of, and he realized that he was sweating. _Is that...did I get nervous from remembering __**that**__? _He wondered, thinking it impossible, although the faint ache in his stomach contradicted him. Suddenly, he felt ashamed. He didn't want to be seen, and he certainly did not want to be seen by Russia. _He's probably angry at me._ Lithuania thought bitterly. _He probably only defied his boss...to test his strength._

The sound of Russia's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs made Lithuania's heart beat faster, and he shut his eyes tight. _I'll pretend I am asleep. _He thought, although he was having trouble forcing his body to stop trembling. Fear for his well-being was what got him in the end, shutting him down, and making him go completely limp. His chest rose and fell quick, but gradually began to slow, and by the time he heard Russia nearing his door, he was convinced he had a convincing enough facade put on.

The door creaked slowly open, bringing with it the awful smell of vodka, and Lithuania made himself not flare his nostrils at the smell. He knew very well now, Russia had been drinking more, and so, it was possible, that he was dangerous while drunk. _I've never __**seen**__ him drunk, but, you never know... _He thought, heart pumping vigorously. Russia sat down on the bed beside him; Lithuania felt the bed move, and heard it squeak.

"I know you're awake, Litva." The arctic nation said darkly. Lithuania wondered if he was testing him, but, not wanting to find out, he did not stir. Russia made no move to touch him, but he sighed audibly, his shoulders heaving. "You get me into trouble, and then you ignore me...you really _do_ deserve a punishment, you know."

Lithuania's eyes batted open. "P-please..." He whimpered, sitting up and giving Russia a fearful stare. His body began shaking again. _You could have just done it earlier! _He thought to himself bitterly, and he looked away, blushing. A strange look crossed his face then, and his lips seemed to twitch, and he tore his gaze from the wall and forced his eyes to meet Russia's own. "Fine." He said, as sincerely as he could. "J-just get it over with."

Smiling cruelly, Russia tilted his own head to the side. His face seemed to glow in the darkness...and Lithuania noticed that there were bruises upon it. Automatically he recalled Muscovy again, and the incident with Mongolia. "Da. I would love to punish you." Russia giggled. "Close your eyes."

_He's actually going to... _"Gerai..." He murmured slowly, giving his captor one last look. The corners of Russia's eyes seemed to be glistening in the moonlight that drifted through the window's shutters. _Is he...crying...? _Lithuania pondered, but he closed his eyes all the same, diligently awaiting what was to come. _God, I do deserve this. _He thought, hating himself for everything that had happened.

Something icy cold touched his neck, and then crept up along his face; Russia ran his soft fingertips along the length of Lithuania's jaw, causing the latter to shake timorously. He laughed a little, a soft, almost menacing noise that reverberated from the depths of his very soul. Lithuania stiffened - it was bound to be coming soon, whatever it was! He crushed his eyelids shut even tighter, and balled his hands into fists, wishing Russia would just hurry up and -

"Hn?" Lithuania's eyes fluttered open in the utmost amount of surprise. He couldn't say anything though, his lips were trapped...beneath Russia's own. For a moment, he debated shoving the other away, but then, he found that would be an unwise thing to do, and besides that... _Do I actually...am I actually... _Russia's fingers slipped behind his neck and buried themselves into his hair, and Lithuania shut his eyes once more. He felt tears upon his face- Russia's tears - hot and flowing, dripping without pause onto Lithuania's cheeks. Not wanting the arctic nation to cry, Lithuania reached up, and brushed the tears away from Russia's face. He didn't break away from the kiss, and he couldn't really say why. _I don't want it...to end. _He realized suddenly, his green eyes fluttering open in the darkness, and glittering beautifully.

After a moment, Lithuania opened his mouth in just the slightest way, tilting his head slightly away from Russia, "Russia...I..." He murmured, unable to finish his sentence.

Russia pulled his lips away, nestling his nose in the Baltic's neck. Each time he blinked, his long, dark eyelashes tickled Lithuania's shoulder. "_This_ is your punishment, Litva." He hissed softly, rotating his head to plant a kiss upon his captive's neck. Lithuania didn't protest, he just shivered, and made a contented noise. "From now on," Russia continued. "forever," and his lips kissed Lithuania's neck lower. "my heart belongs to you...your punishment is bearing that burden for all eternity..."

Nodding, Lithuania ran his fingers through Russia's shining blonde hair. Heat was blooming within him, and a weight seemed to have been lifted from his chest...had he ever felt this way before? He felt as light as a helium balloon, ready to drift away at any moment. _Your heart has belonged to me since the first day we met. _He knew, deep in his heart, he had always known. _I just never realized that my heart felt the same way._

"I love you, Lithuania." Russia murmured in his ear.

"I-" Lithuania opened his mouth to reply, _I love you too, Russia. _but he was cut off. Behind Russia, lurking in the shadows of the room, **he** was standing, and **he** was not pleased at all. A wicked, horrible frown was scrawled upon **his** face, and his teeth eyes were narrowed with icy hatred.

Tipping **his** hat in a polite manner, **he** stepped forwards, and slowly, a grin came across **his** face. "You think you can just _have this?" _**He** snarled, reaching up into **his** sleeve and yanking out a strange-looking stop watch. Russia didn't seem to notice **him**, but he was touching Lithuania's face, and saying something, asking something...Lithuania couldn't hear a word he was saying, and his eyes seemed glued to the clock dangling from the chain in **his** fingers. letting out a venomous snarl, **he** smashed the stop-watch onto the floor, and stomped **his** foot hard upon it. "Take _that_ you miserable wench!" **He** howled, and then, from **his **shirt pocket, **he** pulled out a plant. Lithuania recognized it immidiantly - it was feverfew. "Have fun, failure Lithuania." **He **taunted, raising the plant to **his** lips. There was a loud gulping noise as **he **swallowed it whole, and Lithuania found he could no longer move.

**He** dissapeared.

"Lithuania! Lithuania!" The Baltic heard Russia screaming, but everything had turned pitch black, and the world had grown _hot_, so very, very _hot_. Someone was shaking his shoulders, but Lithuania could barely feel it - all his nerves seemed to be loosing their sense of touch, and pain, and everything was spiraling out of control. Before he knew it, a great sense of nothingness overtook him, and like in the dream he had had a few nights ago, the world was full of _nothing_.

"I love you, Toris." A voice echoed throughout his head, but it was unfamiliar, and Lithuania could not understand who it was. He tried to walk, but his feet seemed to make no process, so he panicked, and sprinted blindly through the _nothing_, feeling tears drip down his face and freeze against his cheeks in little bits of frost - but still, he was _so hot!_

And then, abruptly, from nowhere, a cliff of shining, translucent ice rose from the ground...and within the ice, a man stared out at him. Lithuania fell to his knees, shaking. "Ah, so you have finally come, _Lorinaitis_." The ice man said, grinning his perfect white, perfectly straight teeth down at the Baltic. "Ah, you were so close too...but now you're going to fail."

Lithuania's teeth dug into his lip. No words would come out of his throat. He tried to shut his eyes, but they would not budge.

"I love you, Toris." The strange voice said again.

Unable to control his own body, Lithuania screamed, "I HATE _YOU_!"

xxxx

**Author's notes~**

***Muscovy - Represents child Russia. It was, in reality, Russia before the Russian Empire, and it was also the part of Kiev of Rus' (which was Russia, Ukrain, and Belarus before they became who they are) that got captured and taken over by the Mongolians during Tatar's rule. **

***Airag - A type of alcoholic drink commonly consumed by Mongolians (according to the internet). It is fermented mare's milk, and though it is only mildly alcoholic, it is on the high side. It is also called 'kumis', I believe.**

***Gerai - Lithuanian for "okay". **

**x**

**Another note; I had to write this today, otherwise I was promised a Mongolian invasion. ;_; Are you happy now? **

**Haha, I really was trying to see just how much i could write in one day as well, so i don't know how well this is written (I personally think I could have done better over an extended period of time but...dem Mongols don't wait). ._. **

**But, anyhow, I would like to thank everyone who follows this story, and, mentionably, SarentoKensei, who **_**constantly**_** supports me and gives me wonderful reviews all the time~! She really is awesome. o3o Do svidaniya, my friends!**

**(P.S. I think this story get weirder and weirder every time I write it).  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Corainder and Feverfew Chapter 9

The nothingness surrounding Lithuania began to change. Slowly it turned a transparent white, almost blue color, enclosing the Baltic in a globe in front of the cliff. _Ice...it's ice...everywhere, there is ice...but why am I so hot? _Blinking, Lithuania turned towards the man in the ice. This time, he was not just a head, he was a full body. Perhaps the weirdest thing was that the man was bigger than Russia: he was wearing a tattered gray, double-breasted coat, and a thin, ragged, brown scarf. His eyes were pure white, with no pupils, or color of any kind, and his hair, and mustache, were a light, light gray. On top of his old, aged hair rested an army-type helmet. He laughed at Lithuania. "Such foolish children, such greedy children...they can't play nice together, so they all come to die."

Straightening up, Lithuania glared at him straight in the face, even though he had to tilt his head up to do so. "Who _are_ you?" He screamed up at the stranger in the ice. "What do you want from _me_?" This time, when he approached the ice, it did not melt, instead it stayed solid, although he was afraid to touch it - it was like an illusion wavering before his eyes, one that might be broken by physical contact...and Lithuania wanted answers.

The man trapped within the ice stayed silent, except for a small chuckling noise that escaped his motionless body, and his frozen lips. "What do _I_ want from _you_?" He sneered, and the ice cracked a bit when he bared his pale, perfect teeth. "No, Toris Lorinaitis of Lithuania, you are here because you want something from _me_."

With that the ice melted, as if struck by a sudden, intense heat wave. It exploded into a great wave of water and came crashing over Lithuania, sending him gasping upon his back. Blinded by the water for a moment, Lithuania blinked, trying to clear his eyes. When he was able to see again, the previously frozen man was standing right in front of him, staring down at him with his dead fish-eyes. Spitting water out beside him, Lithuania snarled, "Tell me who you are." and he staggered up to his feet.

Cool, mint breath wafted crisply from the man's lips and hit Lithuania's face like a wave of purity. He recoiled, surprised at the chaste smell of the man's mouth, and in return, the old man smiled. "You know who I am." He cackled wryly. "You grew up with me," He started, taking a step closer to Lithuania and laying a freezing, ice-cold hand upon the man's shoulder.

It actually felt kind of good; a beneficial remedy for the Baltic's blazing skin, at the moment. Still, Lithuania shrugged away, not looking at the man, and not trusting him. "I don't know you." He mumbled, regretting shrugging the comforting, chilling hand off of his body. "I didn't grow up with you."

"Ah," The man nodded slowly, his white-gray hair glistening like snow-powder. "you didn't know me as much. Vanya grew up with me more than you did. Vanya still grows with me. Vanya is _mine_." His white eyes seemed to flash possesivley when he said this, and for a moment Lithuania was afraid, and he started to tremble, but then the flash left, and the eyes were dead and emotionless once more.

Realization crept over Lithuania slowly, like tendrils of hot blackness flooding his stomach, and his heart. "I know who you are." He muttered, suppressing a shudder. "The man who never dies..." The more he spoke of the man, the cooler Lithuania felt. Oddly, it was as if a cold rag was being applied to his forehead, but the water was seeping out of the fabric and trickling around his whole body. _It feels good... _He thought, embarrassed, and, desiring the heat to leave him completely, he blurted, "You are the one who beats Russia _all the time_, but during wars, you _help_ him! You are his worst enemy, and yet, you are his best ally! You are part of the reason why Russia is the way he is today! You...you are..." Clenching his fists at his sides, Lithuania yelled, "You are General Winter!"

General Winter gave Lithuania a wide, wicked grin, and he shook his head up and down affirmatively. "Da~." He crooned, and somehow, the words seemed to be alien, coming from his mouth. "And you are here because of Vanya. It really is _all his fault_." Seeing Lithuania's confused expression, he added, "Of course, it's your fault too...although it would be worse if you _didn't_ love him. But not for me. I would _love _to see your pain intensify... " Before the Baltic could protest, General Winter stalked forwards and placed both hands on either of his shoulders. Being no longer hot, Lithuania did not want the man touching him, but the General's grip was like steel, and he could not squirm out of it. "You figured out one of your keys, Lithuania. You _know_ what Coriander means...but that's useless, if you don't know the meaning of feverfew. You won't find out what feverfew means in time." He laughed darkly; it was a sound that gave Lithuania visuals of ice freezing upon the blood of a dead corpse. "Even if you _do_ find out, you'll never be able to be fully contented. You'll never save the both of you. You'll have to choose."

Baring his teeth in a dog-like growl, Lithuania struck out at the frozen form of General Winter. "Let _go!_" He snapped. "I don't know what you're up to-"

"What _I'm _up to? Why, Lithuania, it's just as much as your fault as it is mine!" For a moment, when he said that, Lithuania thought General Winter's body was replaced by **him**. It was just for a mere fraction of a second though, for when he blinked again, it was only General Winter.

Still, the Baltic found his teeth chattering, and his body trembling. He itched to smash the man before him into tiny shards of cold glass. "I _will_ save myself." He spat vehemently. "And Ivan will _not_ be harmed."

Chuckling, General Winter took a step back, seeming to melt, along with the globe of translucent white-blue around them. "We'll see about that, Toris." He said in a barely audible murmur. "But at the moment, I would be worrying about yourself."

A sharp pain entered Lithuania's body at that, and he toppled over onto his knees. Gasping, drool ran out of the edge of his mouth and dripped onto the floor. He felt nauseous, and went upon his hands and knees, ready to throw up...nothing came except the great, horrific feeling of his empty stomach contracting. Another sharp pain made the country fall face down upon the ground, and he screamed at the awfulness of it. _I-it hurts! W-what's hurting me!_? He asked himself vainly, tears gushing out of his eyes. The pain stabbed at him again, right across his shoulder blades and back, and his body spasmed in agony in response to it. A sob escaped his throat.

"Silly, silly, Toris," A violent, crazed voice said. Lithuania looked up, and through his wetted, green eyes, he sighted **him**, standing above him with a cruel looking horse whip in **his** hand. "you should know better than to talk back to me." **He** cackled, striking Lithuania square across the face. The Baltic's head exploded with pain, and then the world turned white...and he fell unconscious.

XXXX

When Lithuania's eyes fluttered open, he standing in a strange-looking room. At first glance, it seemed alien to him, but, after a bit of thought, he realized it was the same room that he stayed at at Russia's place, and the same room Russia and he had previously been, until **he** interrupted them. However, this room was _different_. It was emptier, and the bed was only a mattress on the ground...three, small mattress lined up side-by-side on the ground and govered by thin, gray blankets with frayed edges. Nothing else was in the room except for a half-open, almost bare closet. _What in the world... _Lithuania wondered, lurching forwards a little bit when he realized how bad his back hurt. _What has happened to this room? _He wondered.

Something icy cold and hard was gripping onto Lithuania's wrist. "I'm so sorry, Litva, I'm so sorry..." A voice was murmuring. Lithuania's head slowly tilted downwards, sighting Russia before him. The man was kneeling slightly, upon one knee, and his hand was clenched around Lithuania's wrist like a vice. "I had to do it you see, it was for your own good, so you won't leave me like the rest..."

Scrunching up his nose, Lithuania tried to jerk his hand away. Something was _wrong_ about this whole situation, and the way Russia was acting...it was unappealing, unlike the Russia he remembered, and there seemed to be a sort of devious aura emitting from the arctic nation at the moment. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?" The Baltic hissed, his teeth clicking together; for a moment, he imagined they were fangs.

Confusion clouded Russia's eyes, and he looked up, pain written all over his countenance. "My sweet _Litva_, I'm discussing you're _awful_ behavior of late," He stated flatly, and his lips twitched into a wicked, wry smile at that. He rose from his place upon the floor, the same smirk playing on his lips, and twisted Lithuania's wrist painfully to the side. "and how, because of your little _outbursts_, I have to keep punishing you."

Shock passed throughout Lithuania's body like an electrical current, causing his whole spine to shudder, as if it would collapse at any moment. "Let _go_!" He hissed all-too-suddenly, and with a burst of furiosity and strength, he yanked his wrist away from Russia's grasp. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about, but you have never hurt me in all the time I've been here, so don't try to start now!" Shoulders quivering at this, he stumbled backwards, and leaned against the wall, glaring at his captor with flaming eyes.

It was then that he noticed there was something wrong with _Russia's_ eyes. The man's eyes, which were normally a lovely color of plum-violet purple, seemed to be a shade darker, and mixed with a slightly blue tint. Lithuania's breathing quickened. "What the hell have you done, General Winter?" He asked aloud, expecting the frozen man's voice to reply to him from somewhere, but nothing sounded except Russia.

"Don't _say_ that name!" The man yelled, lunging forwards and striking Lithuania a blow across the face. "I've told you _not_ to say that name!"

Letting out a sharp gasp, Lithuania fell to his knees. Pain made tears burst from his eyes, and he looked up at Russia with an expression of hatred and confusion. "You also said you loved me." He growled quietly.

Russia tilted his head to the side, smiling pleasantly, yet darkly, down upon the other country. "I did?" He questioned, chuckling wickedly. "Or is that just a fantasy you had when I was raping you?"

It felt as if ice was striking upon Lithuania's soul, slowly peeling away at his flesh, and causing him to bleed internally. "I'm still a virgin." He whispered quietly, the tears now streaming down his face and dripping onto his clothing - his maid's clothing - and leaving little wet marks. His fists clenched on top of his bent knees.

"Really?" Russia cackled in response, flashing his bleached white teeth at Lithuania. "I thought you lost it to me that one time I forced you to bathe with me." He laughed loudly then, a strange, foreign noise, and exited the room. Lithuania was left in his bafflement and tears, upon the floor.

"Liar..." He murmured to the half-empty air. "Liar...liar...liar..." Slowly, the Baltic rose to his feet, and looked around the room, hoping to find some kind of weapon to protect himself from this new, psychotic Russia with. "Liar...liar...liar..." He continued to chant, seeing nothing that would be of use. Angered, he ran to the door and slammed it shut, kicking it with all of his might. "WHAT IS THE FEVERFEW FOR?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "YOU BASTARD! ALL OF YOU! LET ME OUT OF HERE! TELL ME, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF FEVERFEW! WHAT IS IT?"

A tapping on the other side of the door caused Lithuania to cease his inflamed kicking. "You best be quiet, Litva," Russia giggled childishly from the other side, and without seeing him, Lithuania knew he was smiling. "or else I'll have to teach you a lesson again."

Shaking, Lithuania stumbled backwards, and fell upon the trio of mattresses that lay on the floor. He curled into a fetal position, choked sobs echoing out of his mouth. _My back hurts... _He thought again, reaching behind himself with one hand. When he pulled his hand away to look at it, it was wet with red blood. He didn't want to see anymore. He wiped his hand off on the ragged blanket, and cried.

XXXX

Once the ache had faded from his back, Lithuania stumbled to his feet and out of the room. His destination was the bathroom, and the mirror that he knew nestled inside it. Russia was yelling something from somewhere in the house, hearing his servant's movement upstairs, but Lithuania ignored him and went down the hall and into the bathroom.

Once inside, the Baltic pressed his hands against the mirror. His brain seemed to squirm a little bit, and he bit his lower lip to silence it. _Come out, you bastard. _He hissed to himself, shaking, although this time it was not out of fear, but out of fury. His hands clenched into fists against the smooth surface, and slowly, his eyes fell closed...

"Calling me up, are we?" **His** voice echoed off the walls of the bathroom softly, alerting Lithuania that his summoning had worked. Swerving around, he gave **him** a dark, hateful glare. In return, **he** grinned. "Silly Toris." **He** laughed. "Are you sad, now that I've brought you back to reality?"

He gritted his teeth in response to that, hatred slithering around in his insides. "You sick _fuck_." He spat. Never in his life had he felt so furious towards a person, but then again, this was no person. Stepping forwards, hands balled into fists, Lithuania practically screamed in **his** face. "THIS IS NOT REALITY!"

A short rumble of laughter escaped his throat. "And how do you know-?"

"Toris, what are you doing up there?" Russia's voice boomed, sounding near. "You better not be misbehaving! Toris!"

Hearing the sound of Russia's boots on the stairs, Lithuania darted forwards and locked the bathroom door. "How about we finish this?" He asked his counterpart, lips parting into a snarl. "And then, once you're dead, I'll give your body a name." Cackling psychotically, as all of this was beginning to get to his head now, Lithuania paced around **him**, eyes slanted like a predatory cat. "You're so _low_." He hissed in **his** ear. "Just an apparition, a demon with no soul, a face without a name."

Somehow, this seemed to sting **him**. **His** face fell upon hearing Lithuania's harsh words, and a slight shade of pink crept to **his** cheeks. Neither of them moved for a while, not even whenever the heard the sound of Russia shaking the door handle, and banging on the door in attempt to gain admittance. "I _do_ have a name." **He **growled in reply, but **he** seemed at a lost for words, struggling, **his** tongue swirling about in **his** gaping, open mouth. "I _do_. I'm you. _You're_ my name."

A scathing howl of laughter erupted from Lithuania's throat, and he threw back his head, letting it roll out of his soft, pale lips and bounce around the room. "You have a name, really?" He questioned, stepping forwards and slamming a hand upon **his** throat. For once in the whole time Lithuania knew **him**, **he** looked afraid. "I'll give you a name, you disgusting maggot." He giggled, spitting onto **his **face as he did so. "Your name is General _Mud_, and you can go and live with Winter for all I care." Squeaking with hysteric episodes of laughing, he shoved the newly named _General Mud_ onto the ground, and placed a foot upon his kneecap.

"W-wait, Toris, love-!" Mud began, his eyes glittering with terror. "You can't-" He was cut off when Lithuania suddenly stomped, full force, upon his knee, causing a sharp, horrid pain to shoot through his body as his kneecap was shattered, and the ligaments holding the lower half of his leg to the upper were torn. A scream flew, as sweet and beautiful as a white dove, from General Mud's throat, and tears glittered at the corners of his eyes. "Stop!" He cried.

In the back of his mind, the still sane part of Lithuania realized that Russia was no longer banging on the door. He pushed the thought away quickly - it was of no importance. "Ne," he hissed in response to the figure beneath his foot. "I will _not_ stop, not until you're dead."

Grotesque, black tears dripped from General Mud's eyes as he stared miserably up at his exact look-alike. "Silly Lithuania," He chuckled half-heartedly. "You cannot kill me."

"_Try me_." Lithuania snapped in response, and, grabbing General Mud by the hair, he hauled him to his feet. It was a bit hard for the man to stand due to the current condition his right leg was in, but Lithuania was able to keep him upright. Almost automatically after, Lithuania roughly took Mud by his soft brown hair, and _slammed_ his head into the faucet...repeatedly he did this, as hard as he could, and each time he put more and more force into it. After a certain amount of times, he became deaf to General Mud's screams of agony. When, finally, Lithuania's arm hurt from the repeated action, and he let go of his counterpart's head, General Mud sank to the floor in a bloody mess, his skull split and crunched, and scarlet red liquid trickling down between his watery, blue eyes.

Lithuania's shoulders were heaving up and down, and General Mud smirked as he watched the boy's breath. "You're such a good boy," He laughed dryly, his voice thick and strained from the pain he was in. Lithuania looked around in response, as if searching for an object to end the man with. He opened one of the bathroom drawers and pulled out a razor blade, nodding in approval. As he knelt upon the ground, and pulled back his hand, aimed to strike at Mud's throat, the man opened his mouth and hissed, "I told you that, in the future, you'd end up like me."

Shock stilled Lithuania's hand for a moment, and he hesitated as he brought his arm forwards, hand stopping but an inch from General Mud's throat. Closing his eyes, he recalled everything the man had ever done to him, and then compared it to himself. After a while he hissed, "No. I am nothing like you," and brought his arm back again. This time there was no hesitation when he brought it forwards and sliced the razor deeply into General Mud's skin, severing it apart, and leaving his throat open. "you create evil, and pain," Lithuania whispered. "_I_ destroy it."

XXXX

**Author's note-**

**This is such a...queer chapter. **

**I'm just going to say, from where I think this is going, things are only going to get weirder and weirder, so, don't say i didn't warn you. I have no idea how this story ended up like this. Perhaps, my twisted mind just created it that way...? Da? Da. But, anyways, I would like to say...this story is really the product of fantasies and boredom so...I guess this is expected. **


	10. Chapter 10

Corainder and Feverfew Chapter 10

**(I'm going to warn everyone now, this chapter is slightly disturbing.) **

* * *

The blood-soaked razor blade was still clutched in Lithuania's shivering, shaking hands when he rose to his feet. The place where General Mud had previously been lying...was empty. It was as if, as soon as Lithuania had 'killed' the man, he had dissapeared, melting into the door he leaned against, along with all his blood and filth. The only remaining blood was that on Lithuania's body; it was soaked in big, scarlet patches along the black and white lace of his maid's outfit, covered his hands completely, and seeped into the undersides of his fingernails. Agony shot through the Baltic's back when he moved _still_. He knew why - Russia must have whipped him - but he had no memory whatsoever of the arctic nation doing so. Gritting his teeth, Lithuania snarled, "_Give me back __**reality**_." and he unlocked, and yanked open the bathroom door.

Standing outside, with a bitter smirk on his face, stood Russia. His eyes seemed to widen slightly as he scanned Lithuania's body up and down - surveying the blood stains - and his lips parted to reveal his pale, white teeth. "_Oh_," The word flitted from his mouth quietly, and his grin grew lopsided; it was sorrowful, although it was a grin all the same. "Lithuania, what _have_ you done?" He asked, slightly giggling as he did so. Swaying, the arctic nation came forwards, pushing his servant out of his way with graceful ease and then proceeding to look into the bathroom. He seemed confused for a moment, and then he looked back. "What _were_ you doing?" He asked again, this time, in a demanding tone. His eyes scoured Lithuania's body once more.

Unnerved by Russia's blank, unfeeling stare, Lithuania took a step back, clutching the razor tighter in his fist. "_Killing_." He responded, cold creeping into his voice. "Killing General Mud." His mouth broke into a smirk then, and he gestured erratically towards the blood upon his clothing. "Isn't it obvious that I was killing by the _blood_ coating my frame?"

With a giggle, Russia tilted his head to one side, causing his light gray-blonde hair to fall a little over one of his dark purple eyes. "I have _no idea_ what you're talking about, Litva." He chuckled darkly in response. "The only blood that's on you, is on your back." His lips seemed to twitch with amusement at that, and he pointed down at Lithuania's hand. "What were you planning on doing with that razor?" He prodded. "You know you're only allowed to shave when supervised."

Gritting his teeth together, the Baltic looked once more down at his dress. The delectable red that had lacerated his body only moments before...was _gone_, as if nothing had ever happened, as if General Mud had only been a figment of his imagination...

The realization hit him so hard that he almost fell over. What if General Mud _was _a figment of his imagination this whole time? What if his whole previous life had been a _figment _of his _imagination_? Tears sprang to his eyes at the thought of loosing all the positive feelings he had once possessed, and at the thought of loosing that sweet Russia who had cared for him (not to mention his irresistible sister...), and loosing his virginity, and all other dignities he had. _This _Russia was beaming down at him with a sadistic grin not fit for any human being to behold. _This_ Russia was happy that he was suffering, and that he looked ready to cry now. _This _Russia... _This is not Russia. _Lithuania thought suddenly. _This. Is not. Russia. _"I hate you." Lithuania snapped, staring boldly up at Russia with eyes like a cracking, frozen lake. "You _monster_."

For once, Russia's fake smile fell; it was the first time Lithuania had saw it do so since he had entered this new, strange world. However, a moment later, the smile was back up, more devious and full of evil than before. "Ah, I see," He chuckled, "Litva needs a lesson on 'love' again, da?" and he lunged forwards, hands grabbing.

Letting out a shriek, Lithuania raised the razor he was clutching so desperately. _This will be nothing! _He told himself as one of Russia's hands clasped itself into his hair. _You just killed a man, finish __**him**__! He is not the Russia you know!_ The other hand was sailing towards Lithuania's wrist, meant to restrain him from fighting back. _All I have to do is stab him. _The Baltic told himself. _Now. NOW! _He slashed the blade forwards, but fumbled at the last moment. He couldn't do it. The razor fell from his fingers and Russia's hand enclosed his wrist.

The larger country shoved him backwards, and slammed his already aching back into the hallway wall. Lithuania let out a strangled sob, and in return, Russia laughed in his face. "I _know_ you're already in pain." He said quietly. "Apologize, and tell me you love me, and then I won't hurt you." His smile turned almost sweet when he said that, and, releasing Lithuania's wrist, but keeping a tight hold of his hair, Russia reached his free hand forwards and stroked the man's face.

It was an easy thing to do - it was only words - and Lithuania was not going to pass on a chance to avoid pain. He wasn't foolish; he could lie for this psychotic Russia. "I love you." He hissed under his breath, obviously not enthused by having to do so. "And I'm sorry." He didn't look at Russia when he spoke, and his body shook. He no longer noticed that he trembled, it was just a reaction, and he wasn't shaking from fear this time. He was just shaking, plain and simple; it was like a disease. When Russia still did not release him, Lithuania turned his gaze upwards. "Well," He muttered. "I said what you wanted."

The Russian's gaze was anything but pleased. His very expression showed what he was feeling at the moment: surprise and disappointment. He had not expected Lithuania to actually apologize, he had expected him to fight, and deny. "Hmf..." His lips twisted together into a scowl, and his eyebrows came down upon his face, slanting unhappily above his dark purple eyes. Finally, he returned to his normal, grinning self, and chirped. "Good. Now, you will show me that you love me." Whistling with merriment, he proceeded to lock his hand as tight as possible upon Lithuania's head, and drag him.

Lithuania's heels dug into the floor, and he tried to twist away, but it only ended up causing him more pain, so eventually he just walked along with Russia. "What do you mean by that?" He kept asking, over and over again, but Russia wouldn't say anything more. "What do you mean by that?" Lithuania repeated again, not knowing how many times he had asked the question. His answer was Russia jerking open the door to his bedroom and throwing Lithuania inside.

A yelp of displeasure escaped the Baltic's lips as his knees smacked into the hardwood floor. He slid forwards a bit, reaching out to steady himself, and catching the edge of Russia's bed in his hand. With tears in his eyes, he looked back over his shoulder, glaring upon Russia. "_What _do you mean by that?" He whispered, feeling deflated on the inside, as if all in guts had been pulled out, and his blood had dissipated. Deep inside his soul, Lithuania _knew _what was going to happen, somehow, he _knew_. Sick, disturbing memories, that he never knew existed started inching their way into his brain...

"Now, Litva," Russia purred, standing in front of his servant - no, now, his _slave_ - and grinning wickedly so that all his perfect, white teeth showed like a bunch of freshly polished swords. "seeing you are already on your knees..." The arctic nation chuckled, a deep, devious rumble in his chest. "You can either show me your love from there...or I can take it from you from somewhere else."

A hiss escaped Lithuania's lips, "W-what...?" but, all along, he had _known _this was coming, he _knew _this was coming, he _felt _this was coming, and yet he didn't fight hard enough, he couldn't stab Russia with the razor! _Oh god, oh god, oh god... _Those were the only two words racing through his mind at the moment, as he stared up at Russia, glassy-eyed, wide-eyed, and watched, as the arctic nation tossed his huge coat away, and slid his hand down towards the front of his pants.

_N-NE!_ It felt as if he were going to be sick, and his mouth opened and closed with shock and nausea. _I don't love you, I can't love you, I..._ "Ne..." The word escaped his mouth in a whisper as the clothing covering the lower half of Russia's body came off. "Ne..!"

XXXX

"Ne! Ne! Ne, stop, please, I don't want to!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling as if his breath were being pulled out of him along a fishing line. Suddenly, he was laying down, and his heart was pounding against his rib cage. Something cool was pressed upon his forehead. _Oh god, oh god, what is it? _He wondered. _What is he doing to me? _But when he reached up to touch it lightly, it was only a wet rag... Further observation made him realize, he was _back_, in the house he had been living in, with the sane Russia who resided there.

Said country was standing over him, a sad expression upon his face. "Litva? You woke up!" He chirped in an exasperated sort of way, bending down to run his fingers along the length of Lithuania's jawline. "I was so scared, and I-I thought maybe I hurt you-"

Sharp hooks dug themselves into Lithuania's heart, tugging him backwards. He could feel the thin line between this reality (if it was a reality) and the alternate one overlapping. Tears ran down his face. "Russia, please, stop it!" He begged, reaching one quivering, pale hand upwards and stretching it towards _this _Russia. This Russia that, maybe, he loved. _I don't care if this whole world is fake! I want to stay in it! _He thought despairingly.

Smiling softly, Russia took a hold of his hand, twining their fingers together. "What's the matter, Litva?" He asked quietly, sadness sparkling in his lovely, innocent, violet eyes. "You screamed that you hated me, Litva, and then your whole body...it _changed_, and you started shaking, and you wouldn't come back to me. I-I'm sorry that I kissed you, I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't mean to break you!" Tears budded in Russia's own eyes as they met his subordinates, slowly leaking out and sliding down his face.

Arching his back in pain, Lithuania whimpered, "I didn't say it to _you_!" He opened his mouth, trying to say more, but he was cut off. Russia's hand suddenly was jerked away from him, or so it seemed, and his body lost feeling. The world faded to black, and pain returned, sharper than before, to Lithuania's senses.

XXXX

He refused to open his eyes. Feeling was enough. Behind the darkness of his closed eyelids, Lithuania felt that he had lost the battle. In whatever length of time he had just been _not there_ with Russia, the man had taken control over him. He could feel _it_.

Sticky tears clung to his face, but no more would come; it seemed as if his tear ducts had dried up during the ordeal. _What did I ever do, to deserve this? _Lithuania cried inside, trying to ignore the sensation of _Russia_ in his mouth, trying to pretend like he wasn't choking every time the man moved, and trying to bring himself back to the place he had just been in. Russia's hand was knotted harshly into Lithuania's hair, and he was jerking at his head painfully. Lithuania thought he was going to throw up, and he found himself thinking back to Russia sister, Belarus, and he imagined her bursting through the door at any moment, and throwing her brother aside to rescue Lithuania. Of course, it was an irrational fantasy. _I would have more of a chance of being saved by Mud._ He thought, shaking, and suddenly wishing he hadn't killed the man.

From above him, he heard Russia snarl, "Open your eyes, Lithuania. Open your eyes and _look_ at me. Open them, and see what you've become."

It was then that a thought drifted into Lithuania's mind, although he couldn't tell whether it was rational or not. Russia was yelling at him to look again, and so Lithuania, slowly, began opening his eyes. He tilted them upwards as far as he could, trying to see _just_ Russia's face. The man was leering down at him with a horrible, twisted smile. Something warm and revolting began trickling down Lithuania's throat...and then he bit down. Hard.

The screams of another nation had never sounded so sweet.

XXXX

Panting, Lithuania jolted upright and away from the bed. He didn't know what time it was, but it appeared to be morning, as the sunlight was streaming lazily through the window. Russia was no longer in the room, which scared the Baltic the slightest bit. On shaky feet, he rose from the bed. There was a bitter taste in his mouth, and the edges of his lips were sticky; he tried to ignore those factors the best as he could, for after all, in this world, it _couldn't _be the same substance as the latter.

Gagging slightly, the disturbed Baltic made his way into the bathroom, where almost at once he fell to his knees, bent over the toilet, and threw up. His stomach contracted in painfully, sending shivers throughout his spine and hot and cold chills through his skin, while his throat and nose burned as acidic liquid exited them. When he was done, Lithuania didn't want to move. He simply sank to the bathroom floor and lay there, his cheek pressed against the cool tile. His vocal chords felt to weak to speak purposelessly, so in his mind he thought _No more...no more...no more... _

It must have been an hour before Russia came in and discovered him there. His gaze turned into sympathy when he saw the other country lying there, and he knelt upon the floor, hands reaching out tentatively to scoop Lithuania into his arms. His breath tickled Lithuania's ear when he stood, still holding him, and asked, "_What_ are you doing in here?" His eyebrows furrowed with worry and confusion.

Attempting to wipe the yuck from his face, Lithuania's body went into a series of quivers, and he clutched at the arctic nation's coat desperately. "Please don't let him take me back." He whispered hoarsely, limbs aching with weakness. "Please...It's not my fault..."

Frowning, Russia carried his subordinate into his bedroom, and set him upright on the edge of the bed. "What isn't you r fault?" He questioned quietly, eyes glittering with childish innocence. "I don't understand."

Not knowing how to explain, Lithuania only gasped, "He was _raping _me, he was _raping _me..." while shuddering immensely. The trauma of it all still clung like determined spiderwebs inside his mind. He rocked back and forth on the bed, trying to block it out, trying to remain where he was now. _It was all a dream, all a dream. _He begged for the present state he was in to be reality so hard it hurt his chest. _Russia will keep me safe. Russia won't hurt me. _

Calloused hands took a hold on either side of Lithuania's face, and Russia brought his head forwards, so that their foreheads were touching. "Litva," He said. "_No one _is going to touch you. _No one _will hurt you. It was just a bad dream. It was all a dream."

It was so tempting to cling to that, to say that he was still sane, and all the wicked things that had occurred to him were only dreams...but then Lithuania remembered. Biting his lip, he pulled away from Russia's grasp. "_No_." He growled, eyes hard and slanted. "It's not." Taking a deep breath, he asked the question he had been wondering for the longest time. "That time you found me bloody, that time you saved me, and tended my wounds, that time I slept in the same bed as you..._who _hurt me Russia? Tell me, I beg you. Provide something, anything, to prove it wasn't you. _Who _hurt me, Russia? Was it **him**? Did you see **him**?" Breathless, the Baltic waited for answers.

For a moment, Russia's face grew dark. His light-colored violet eyes seemed to turn into ominous storm-clouds of a deep ameythest, which was beautiful, yet appeared deadly. His mouth twitched into a frown, and his hands clenched into fists. "Litva," He murmured quietly. "What is _wrong _with you? Why can't you remember?" His voice gradually turned into a snarl, causing Lithuania to flinch backwards.

Sniffling, Lithuania replied, "I-I don't k-know." _No, not this Russia too, don't let him collapse...he's the last sane thing I can cling to. _"I need feverfew." He blurted half-heartedly. "I just need the meaning, and then I can save myself, don't you see?" Sweat dampened his forehead as he spoke, and his fingers twitched at his side. "_Save me..._" He begged.

The darkness around Russia's form diminished. He launched himself forwards, and clung to Lithuania, hugging him tighter than he ever had. It hurt the Baltic, admittedly, as the arctic nation was exceedingly strong, but all the same, it was the best pain he had felt in a long while. With that one embrace, some of his sanity seemed to return. Russia's face was pressed into his chest, and he whimpered, "Go to sleep, go to sleep, Litva, and when you wake up I'll give you whatever you want...go to sleep and get rest and then come back to me as you were...go to sleep and I'll chase _them _away." The way he said _them _made Lithuania shiver. It was as if he knew something about what was happening.

"Russia," Lithuania hissed through his teeth. "You know something." Memories frolicked to the Baltic's mind, of General Winter. '_You are here because of Vanya. It really is __**all his fault**__.' _The words made Lithuania feel squeamish inside. "What do you know, Russia? Tell me, what _did you __**do**_?"

Instead of answering, Russia pushed Lithuania flat upon his back. "I don't know what you're talking about." He snapped, although it was still spoken softly. "Go to sleep, Toris. Go to sleep...your _master _commands it." Long, icy fingers ran through Lithuania's feathery soft hair then, and Russia gave him a sad, sad smile.

_So we're to play this game again? _Lithuania pondered, knowing that, if he fell asleep, there was a chance he would never awake in this world again...but even while he was awake, he knew he could be stolen there at any moment, so he supposed it didn't matter either way. "Yes, _master." _He grumbled, spitting out the last word in the same matter Russia always did. "Just...don't let me be in this ridiculous outfit when I wake up..."

Nodding with understanding, a tiny smile appeared on Russia's lips. "Da..." He whispered, and then he leaned over, and kissed Lithuania on the forehead. "Goodnight, Litva." He murmured, and he remained beside the bed until his subordinate fell asleep - even though it was only the afternoon, and the sun was still streaming through the windows.

XXXX

Surprisingly, the dream did not return Lithuania into the wretched reality with abusive Russia. Instead, it brought him to a strange, yet familiar, house. The place was quite grand inside, indeed, and many expensive items of no use littered the place. Looking around, Lithuania gaped in awe. It was such a lovely place...

A loud voice startled him from his awe. "What _are _you doing, gaping around like an idiot?" A harsh voice asked, and someone hit him from behind. Shocked, Lithuania spun around, half expecting Russia's boss to be standing there, only it was not, it was the Mongolian Empire. After blinking for a moment, Lithuania realized that he was so _small _compared to Mongolia...smaller than he remembered. Mongolia glared at him darkly. "Go shovel the snow in the front of the house. It's blocking the door, and I can't get outside."

Without intending to, Lithuania's body nodded. "Yes, master." He said dumbly, striding past the Mongolian Empire. He trodded through the grand house, his feet and hands shaking and hurting with each painful step he took, and went to the front door. _I am not in control of this body. _He thought to himself, as his hands moved without him telling them to, and opened a trunk, pulling out a new-looking snow shovel. Nodding with approval, he opened the door, and stepped out into the world.

It was freezing outside, and his clothes offered him no protection from the elements. They were obviously nice clothes for what he supposed he was - a slave - but they were more for show than anything else; wispy amounts of cloth pieced together to make him look appeasing. Sighing, Lithuania began to shovel. The snow seemed so heavy, and each time he moved he was greeted with fresh pains from various parts of his body. _I know who I am. _His brain was quietly whispering. _Muscovy. _He tried to push the guilt away from his mind, tried to ignore the fact that he _knew _where all the bruised littered young Russia's body...and some places the boy was bruised where a child should not be bruised.

After half an hour of shoveling snow, Lithuania was sure his lungs were about to collapse into the crisp, iciness of the air. He was almost about to cry, and he felt like he was choking - he was too tiny, he couldn't take this! - and letting out a cry, he sank to his knees, shivering.

"Ivan."

The word made him raise his head. Strands of light yellow hair fell into his face, sticking to his freezing perspiration. In front of him stood a colossal form of a man... He grinned when he saw Muscovy staring at him, and reached out one gloved hand, placing it on the boy's forehead. "You want out of this misery, don't you?" He asked, although it was more of a statement.

Shuddering, Lithuania wished that he could pull away, but Muscovy didn't seem to mind the awful cold way that General Winter's hand felt upon him, instead he whimpered, reaching his own battered hands up to clutch the man's sleeve. "_More_." He whined, "Give me more." and he tilted his head back, letting General Winter's fingers brush along his face. "I _want_." He whispered hoarsely.

A cruel laugh rumbled out of General Winter's throat. "I _could _give you more." He chuckled. "_Or _you can let me fix everything...you _know _that I can mend this, I can make it all go away. All you have to do, is pick the right flowers, Vanya."

"_Nyet_." The word escaped Muscovy's lips like a rabid dog's growl. "It's cheating that way...nyhn..." He trailed off, lost in a world of bliss, as General Winter's hand fluttered lower, and the ice-cold, damp fabric of his glove pressed against his throat. Inside his mind, Lithuania was recoiling with disgust. _What is this... _He watched General Winter with a wariness in his gaze, wanting to stomp the man's face into powder. _Why did you do this? _"You make my pain go away enough, when you don't hurt me...you love me, don't you, Winter?" Muscovy clutched despairingly at General Winter's arm. "You love...?"

Sighing, General Winter tugged his hand away. "Alas, I could never love something so pathetic." He giggled. "Maybe, if you let me _change things_, I could love you." His mouth contorted into a grin then, and he knelt upon the ground, his snowy white hair fluttering about. Lithuania noticed he looked younger than when he had recently seen him. "Don't you want me to love you?" He asked. "No one else will ever. Mongolia sees you as an object, a whore and a slave, and Lithuania cares more about Poland than he ever will you. No one will _ever _love you like I can, sweetling." General Winter laughed and grabbed Muscovy by both of his shoulders, pulling him near and looking him directly in the face with his pure white, pupiless eyes. "Don't you _want_?" He inquired, his voice barely a whisper, crisp and slightly minty upon Muscovy's face.

Lithuania felt all the precious, small amount of heat in Muscovy's body rush to his cheeks. The boy went stiff all over, then he relaxed within General Winter's grip, closing his eyelids and letting his head fall back slightly. "I _do_ want..." He squeaked meekly. Inside the house, the Mongolian Empire was yelling, and Lithuania had a feeling that he would emerge outside at any moment. _Just shovel, shovel the snow, Muscovy, stop... _He pleaded, but the child's heart was racing too fast; he was so afraid of his master that his whole body trembled.

"Make up your mind now." General Winter said emotionlessly, as footsteps neared the front door.

_No, no, no, no! _

"You could change your fate, your past, you could change _the world_." The frozen man continued, chuckling. "Just give me an answer: yes, or no?"

Tears ran down the child's face, becoming icy, frozen streams upon his skin. He shook harder now, trying desperately to make open his mind in time. _Don't do it, Muscovy, I'll come back, I promise, I'll stop this, I'll save you! _Lithuania vainly tried to convey his thoughts to this innocent, younger version of Russia. "I...I..." Muscovy stammered unable to decide what he wanted. "I love you, General Winter." He whined, but the man's countenance didn't alter; it was as if he hadn't even heard him.

"SLAVE!" The door slammed open and Mongolia stood there, his fur coat swaying sideways in the chilling breeze, and making him look all the more grand, and menacing. His braided hair blew in the wind as well, giving him an almost graceful appearance...but his eyes threw everything off. His eyes were slanted with fury, and the iris was the color of yellow puss, with specks of mucus-shaded brown in them. "Why are you not shoveling snow?" He screamed, blind to the fact that General Winter was standing right before him.

_I promise I'll protect you... _Muscovy opened his mouth in horror, and his eyes flickered between Mongolia, and General Winter. Lithuania heard his own thought's pop into his brain: _A chance to change your fate. _He thought, and then, whipping around to face Winter, he screamed."_DA!_"

* * *

**Yay, I forced myself to finish this in one day! :_; Once more, I was threatened with Mongolians, which means I have to update by the next day, or else they will invade my home. **

**This chapter is even weirder than the last, oh but you can think the Princess - SarentoKensei - for forcing me to update so soon. ^_^; Also, since she so nobly mentioned me in the author's note of her story, I am now going to mention her. No. Scratch that. I am going to tie nooses around your necks and drag you onto her profile.  
**

**Moving on; she is a really good writer, and she made something amazing, that I didn't think was possible, happen inside me. She made me actually _like_ Belarus. Thus, due to her completely lovable, and hateable, convincing characters and delectable stories, I highly encourage you (with whips included) to go and check out her stories. She is probably the only reason I update so often, so thank her. v_v And read Frozen Sorrows. Belarus. In that one. I was just...I couldn't... I don't know why. ._. You will no longer hate her. I promise.  
**

**Ok, sorry for being a spammer. *troll face* I know ya'll love me though (I don't know) but that's ok... See you next update~!  
**

**(P.S. I hate this chapter for rushing...)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coriander and Feverfew Chapter 11**

A sharp, iciness awoke Lithuania from his disturbed slumber, awakening him to a dark and uncomfortable world. Automatically, he realized exactly _what_ world he was in. Groaning from his aching body, and the burning open wounds in his flesh, Lithuania attempted to turn to his side. _What has happened while I was with __**my**__ Russia? _He wondered. _The last thing I did here was to... _He stopped abruptly in his thoughts when it hit him that he couldn't move. It was if he were standing up, but his body was restrained. Daring, Lithuania glanced upright. His green eyes quickly looked away when he realized that his wrists were shackled to a chain descending from the ceiling.

Automatically a chill wracked his body, and the Baltic nation soon became trembling. _God no, why did I have to wake up __**now**__? _He asked himself, shaking from head to toes. He had an awful feeling writhing in his gut, and he knew that Russia was going to come, at any moment, and punish him. Lithuania didn't want that. He didn't want to feel the pain of a lash on his back, or a belt against his skin, nor did he want Russia to show him 'love' anymore. Dread whirled inside his stomach. "I want home..." He whispered, his voice sounding hoarse, and foreign to him. "I want Vanya..." The thought of being whipped, or possibly raped, as this Russia had made it clear he would not hesitate to do either to him, made Lithuania cry. The tears welled up in his eyes, big, glistening globs of wetness, and trickled down his cheeks like hot, liquid fire. "Please, please..." He begged the empty air. "Please, take me home..."

As his sobs grew louder and more anguished, Lithuania began praying that he would fall asleep, and end up back in the other world, in the arms of his sweet, sweet, Russia. _Ivan... _He thought longing, his whole frame trembling and face soaked with salty tears. _Oh god, I do love him. Ivan... _A rather loud cry escaped his mouth then, echoing around the room. The noise scared him, and he forced himself to hush, glancing about with round eyes and a terrified expression.

Much to his dismay, he heard someone cough, and it seemed as if the darkness of the room he was in was _moving_. "N-Ne..." He stammered, quivering more intensely than before. Teeth dug sharply into his lower lip, to the point where it stung, and he drew them back into his mouth hesitantly. "Please..." He begged the mobile darkness, as a shape strutted forwards, grand and terrifying. "Please, don't hurt me, please... I beg this of you, Russia!"

A soft laugh responded to Lithuania's emasculate pleas, and from the blackness, white teeth shone brilliantly. A tremor went through Lithuania's frame, and then he went limp, his body dangling limply from the chain he was suspended by. The desire to fight left him. _I give up, I give up... _He whimpered inside his head. "I'm sorry..." The words slid from his mouth like butter. "Please, I'm sorry..."

Hands emerged from the darkness, and took a hold of Lithuania on either side of his face. They were scarred, rough hands, but their touch was not rough, all the same. "Silly Toris," A voice chuckled quietly, almost sadly, and for a moment eyes glinted; they flashed too fast for Lithuania to see what color they were. "I _told _you, you'd end up just like me...I _told _you..."

The fingers on the person's hands curled slightly in towards Lithuania's face, and he felt fingernails scratch his skin. However, his fear left him, and was replaced by a confused, uncertain sigh of relief. His eyes strained in the darkness as he tried to see, but after a while they began to adjust. "M-mud?" He asked in a whisper. _I can't trust him, but he's better than Russia. _Lithuania thought. He noticed that, if he peered hard through the blackness, he could see the remains of a pale, cruel scar upon General Mud's throat. He wondered why the man had survived, but, then again, if he was just a figment of Lithuania's imagination, how could he die in the first place?

"My dear Toris!" General Mud cackled in response, leaning forwards so that his face was inches away from Lithuania's own. His watery, light blue eyes glittered like the surface of a murky pond, and his pale lips twitched secretively, though there was an odd sadness about his whole demeanor. "Do you hate it?" He asked, morosely, his hands trailing lower so that they rested around his counterpart's throat. "Do you hate being treated like me? This is how I live, every day." His fingers tightened then, and his eyes narrowed slightly. It seemed he was contemplating strangling Lithuania – and the latter would not have been surprised if he did – but for some reason, General Mud hesitated. It was as if, ever since Lithuania had 'killed' him, he had lost his dominance over the other country.

For a while, Lithuania was unable to speak, but then, he leaned his face forwards – it was the only thing he could move – and kissed General Mud upon his cold, pale nose. "I'm sorry." He rasped; they were the only words he could think of saying. "I'm sorry..."

Surprised, General Mud drew back, his eyes stretching wide until the whites were showing plainly. The hands he had placed around Lithuania's throat fell away, and Lithuania caught sure sight of them trembling as Mud pulled them to his chest. The man's eyebrows furrowed, and his lips pursed. First, he seemed angry. His lips pulled apart to show his teeth, and he looked as if he were going to yell at Lithuania, but then his mouth shut tight, and contorted into a frown. Lowering his head, General Mud allowed his soft, brown hair to fall over his eyes.

The sound of footsteps overhead caused Lithuania to break the respectful silence he was going to hold for his counterpart. "Mud." He half growled, half whined through his clenched teeth. The footsteps thundered nearer; Lithuania knew who they belonged to, and he didn't want to meet said person. The tears that had stopped falling from his eyes returned, and started cascading down his face once more.

A quiet sigh came out of General Mud's half-open mouth, and slowly, he raised his head. "You want me to take you away from this, ne?" He asked halfheartedly, although it was more of a statement. His hand went out towards Lithuania once more, only this time, it felt softer when it brushed against the Baltic's skin. "You want me to save you from the pain, ne?" He murmured once more.

"P-please..." Lithuania begged, hearing Russia's footsteps draw near to the door. His heart leaped, and the blood gushed through his body rapidly. _Please, please, please, please... _He twisted about from where he was chained, wishing he could just disappear and become part of the darkness that surrounded him. General Mud reached over and planted a hand on each of Lithuania's shoulders, holding him in place. Fear coursed through the Baltic even more at that, but he remained still, as if by some silent command.

Leaning in, General Mud hissed, "Just this once, I will save you when it is not required." and he placed his head in the space between Lithuania's neck and his shoulder. "I'm only supposed to live when you are not here." He whispered softly, his breath making the hairs on Lithuania's neck rise up stiffly.

The sound of a lock being placed in the door made Lithuania squirm around fearfully. "Please, please, hurry." He whimpered, unable to conceal his fear, and the cowardice that made his lower lip tremble and his body shake. _Weakling. Coward. _Still, he could be both of those, if it meant escaping from this Russia.

Unmoving, General Mud said, "On one condition."

"Anything!" Lithuania cried out without hesitation as the lock clicked open and the door began to creak, casting a long beam of bright yellow light into the place where Lithuania was being kept – he didn't recognize this room at all – and it momentarily blinded him.

Something cold touched Lithuania's chest, then seemed to dive deeper, moving harmlessly past his skin, and organs, past his terrified heart, and into his very soul. "You will no longer call me _Mud_." General Mud said in a low growl, and the icy thing inside of Lithuania clenched around the fabric of his soul.

The door opened fully, and Russia's silhouette was apparent, black and faceless amongst all the light. "W-what should I call you?" Lithuania gasped in reply, finding it harder to speak with each passing moment, as if cotton was being shoved down his throat.

Suddenly, the icy feeling turned into fire, and tugged forwards, drawing Lithuania with it. "You will call me Tauras." General Mud replied almost silently, his figure blurring. Lithuania felt as if his body were twisting and writhing around, but he had no control of it. "Taurus spelled T-A-U-R-A-S." The words barely reached Lithuania's ears, everything around him was staring to turn fuzzy and white.

"Taip..." Was the last thing he rasped, before his soul and body seemed to separate from each other. _Toris...Tauras... _Names tumbled around inside the Baltic's head. The sound of Russia's cruel laughter erupted around him, but he was unable to move, or shut his eyes. The whiteness overtook the whole of his vision.

"Goodnight." Tauras chuckled wryly, and Lithuania felt his cold mouth pressing against his own for just a brief moment, and then everything was gone.

XXXX

Eyes opened back up into the darkness, and Lithuania realized he was still _there_. Automatically he felt anxiety frothing inside of him, but after further observation he realized he wasn't chained up anymore. His hands were at his sides, and, he couldn't feel anything at all, not the ache that had been in his back, or the trauma that had blossomed in his brain. Raising his hands before his eyes, Lithuania saw that his skin was slightly transparent. _I have become what Mud is in my dimension. _He thought blankly. Even the voice in his head sounded like it had a monotone. Nothing was scary in this form, nothing was interesting, and nothing hurt.

"Ow!" A nearby cry reverberated off of the basement walls – for some reason, Lithuania now knew where he was at – and he turned his head to see the source of the noise. The darkness wasn't as dark anymore, and Lithuania could see perfectly fine. In the corner of the room, chained with his hands dangling from the ceiling, Lithuania spotted General Mud – Tauras now – with Russia standing beside him.

"Silly Litva," Russia was crooning as he circled the man like a hungry shark. His dark purple eyes seemed to glow like magical orbs as he paced, and ran his fingers along Tauras' pallid body. Tauras himself seemed to be in bad shape. From what Lithuania could observe, the man had previously been clad in a maid's outfit, except now it was torn and covered with dirt and blood so much that it looked like he was wearing nothing but filthy rags. "you should know better than to bite." Russia cackled darkly, and his hand reached forwards to grasp Tauras' chin tightly. "You know that a big no-no, that deserves many punishments." From what Lithuania could see, Tauras had already been punished several times. "So, how should I punish you tonight?" Russia inquired lazily.

A stream of red dribbled from the corner of Tauras' mouth, and Lithuania recognized this as a sign he had been struck recently. Still, he forced a smile at his master, flashing his scarlet-stained teeth and everything, and whispered, "Please, master...love me, master...let me go, and we can run away together, and I'll be your slave forever. Love me..." No emotion ebbed from Lithuania as he watched this, but his body in itself seemed to react; his fingers twitched and clenched up into fists, as if it disgusted him to see himself reduced to what Tauras was.

Sighing, Russia drew his hand back, then made a fist, and slammed it into Tauras' gut. Red droplets flew into the air from Tauras' mouth, along with bits of saliva, and a few tears. "Don't be _pathetic._" Russia laughed, proceeding to let his hand fly on its own, and slap his subordinate across the face. Tauras cried at that, but his body went limp, and he didn't fight Russia worth anything. Snickering with even more delight than before, Russia touched the tips of his fingers to Tauras' mouth. "I love how _stupid_ and _weak_ you have become, Litva. I really have broken you." The words were like ice from Russia's mouth, and after he finished speaking he made an abrupt movement with his hand, and shoved three of his fingers into Tauras' mouth, and as deep into his throat as he could reach.

For the first time, Lithuania started to feel something. A slight bit of emotion seemed to break through his shell of nothingness, for a brief moment, and it caused him to step forwards, until he was directly behind Russia. He raised his arm – he could beat this villain yet, in this form – but then, just as he was about to strike, his feeling left him. _It doesn't matter. _He thought, emotionless, lowering his arm to stare at Tauras with cruel, unfeeling eyes. His mouth twisted upon command and became a freakish, demonic grin. "Silly, silly children." He squealed aloud, delight apparent in his voice. Russia didn't seem to notice him, but the other one, the _weak _one, looked at him with soft, blue eyes.

After Russia pulled the fingers out of his mouth, and he was done coughing and gagging, Tauras smiled sweetly. "I love you." He said, voice forced. "I'm sorry...I never protected you-"

"SHUT UP!" Russia screamed, jerking Tauras by the hair so hard that he tore some out in chunks. Snarling, he started beating his fists all over Tauras' body, making large, red welts appear. Ceaselessly, it appeared, Russia took out his fury on the submissive Baltic. "Don't _talk! _You're stupid when you talk! Just shut up!" The arctic nation hollered, breathing heavily. By the time he was finished teaching his slave a lesson on the value of silence, Tauras was weeping, and bleeding in various areas. "You make me _sick_." Russia snarled. "How _dare _you try to play the pity game with me!"

Taking ragged breaths, Tauras stammered, almost silently, "I-I w-wasn't...I-I'm j-just so s-sorry..." The tears that coursed down his cheeks would not stop coming, and his shoulders shook from hiccups and sobs every now and then. "I c-could've – I should've – protected you from M-Mongolia!" He squeaked, offering Russia a truly apologetic look.

Lithuania felt as if he were made of marble, and someone had just struck him with a hammer and broken him. Tauras' words rang in his ears like a gigantic bell's rumble. _I should have protected you from Mongolia. _Lithuania thought. All of a sudden, he remembered the dream he had last night, and Russia, who was Muscovy, cold and crying, and General Winter... _It's all his fault! _Able to feel emotion again, the Baltic nation felt as if he were swelling up with hatred.

Screaming, Russia reached downwards, and took of his belt. "Silence! Silence! Silence!" He screamed, rotating Tauras around and staring to beat upon his back. Tauras screamed like a dying animal, but moved not an inch, and his cries made Lithuania feel empty inside. "Those days are over!" Russia spat savagely, his blows falling even harder. "You had your chance to save me, Litva, but you failed! It's _all your fault_!"

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault..." Tauras chanted in response, his eyes sparkling with insanity. A soft giggle escaped from his mouth, and his lips contorted into a smirk. "It's all Litva's fault, all his fault, he deserves this, he _needs _this..." Sweat and blood decked the Baltic's body, and ran slick down his sides, glistening before Lithuania's eyes in the darkness of the basement. Russia started striking him faster, and Tauras cried out more, but now, he was grinning. The tears from his eyes streaked into his mouth, and he licked them up as if they were wine. Lithuania stood by, traumatized, and revolted at the sight of what he was seeing, and Tauras squealed with delight and pain. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He wheezed, almost in a pleasured way.

They were both panting heavily by the time Russia finished releasing his fury. Lithuania stood stiffly behind them both, his countenance distorted into emotions of pure mortification. "Ah, Litva..." Russia murmured beneath his breath, coming forwards gracefully to unlock Tauras' wrists from the chains that held him up. Tauras fell to the ground automatically once this was done, and Russia quickly followed him to the floor, throwing his arms about the smaller country. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I had to punish you." He whined. "You should just behave and then I won't have to..." He held Tauras in his arms, and the latter remained there like a rag doll, his fingers clutching onto his master's coat tightly, and his teeth cutting into his lower lip.

Tilting his head back, Tauras begged, "Kiss me." Chuckling, Russia quickly obliged.

Lithuania felt his eyes narrow into emerald slits, and a scream of protest escaped his throat;"You _disgust_ me! How _dare _you be so _weak_?"

XXXX

It took until Russia had dragged Tauras into the bathroom, bathed him, pulled a fresh change of clothes over his shivering, still wet body, and thrown him into his room until Lithuania was finally able to become himself again, and not the floating apparition he was. It started out as a tug within his lower abdomen, but gradually began to feel like a dozen fish hooks soundly lodged into Lithuania's intestines, dragging him forwards. It was a dull, throbbing pain. Letting his half-transparent eyelids drift close, Lithuania decided not to fight it, and allowed his soul to be pulled forwards. As he entered his solid body, he felt something icy and cool brush against him, then pass through him like a current – it was Tauras, of course, leaving the body – and afterward Lithuania was returned into the world of warmth, agony, and ache.

Gasping, he came to his senses. He was laying, splayed upon the tattered mattresses on the floor, his chest rising and falling rapidly and fearfully, and his lungs spasming with each attempt to breathe. He felt perfectly awful, and his whole body ached and screamed at the touch, yet still, Lithuania forced himself to rise to his feet, and swing himself around. "_Mud!" _He snarled, eyes glittering with anger as he searched for the man. He discovered him leaning against the corner of the wall, his mouth twisted into a smile, and his arms crossed. His old uniform was back on, and Lithuania wondered if, during his time out of his body, he had borne a different uniform of his own.

"Toris, you _swore _not to call me that anymore." Tauras cackled darkly, though there was no glee to his laugh in the least. He seemed a bit hurt, for some reason, and when he approached his counterpart, his rotten orange hat fell down a bit, casting a shadow across his face and concealing his eyes. For a moment, it seemed as if he meant to attack Lithuania, as he moved in a way indicating such, body swaying as if he were searching for an opening, but then he made no move.

Gritting his teeth, Lithuania did not allow himself to sigh with relief. _I was __**not**__ holding my breath. _He told himself crossly, shaking from the effort of standing on his weakened legs. His back felt as if it were ablaze, and the rest of his body was sore and covered with what would soon be bruises. "You're disgusting." Lithuania spat, literally sending tiny droplets of saliva upon Tauras' face. He would have hit him, had it not been for the awful pains that wracked his frame at the moment. "How could you just _take it _like that?" He growled. "How could you say that you loved him and beg him to kiss you? Huh? How _could _you?" The corners of his mouth pulled back to reveal all of his teeth.

Barely mustering enough sound from his throat, Tauras replied, "Y-you wouldn't understand..." Hands trembling, he reached up, and tilted his hat back, revealing his pathetic-looking, sorrowful eyes. "Deep down, Russia, he-"

Unable to take anymore, Lithuania silenced Tauras by slapping him across the face. Granted, it caused his bruises to throb with a new, more intense pain, but it seemed worth it at the time; he _had_ to let out some of his anger and disgust. Tauras himself looked shocked, however: his eyes bulged, and brimmed with tears – filthy, black colored tears – and he stared at Lithuania with a confused look. "Allow me to _clarify,_" Lithuania snarled. "You – no, _I_ – am not Russia's whore, and without me, you are _nothing. _Thus, stop acting like a masochistic urchin. Together, we...we could beat this Russia into oblivion, can't you see?" The notion made Lithuania feel as if his skin were crawling with ants, and he put a hand on each one of Tauras' shoulders, eyes glittering with want. He _wanted _to destroy Russia so bad; _this _Russia was evil.

A long sigh fluttered from Tauras' trembling mouth, and he shook his head. "Toris, you're so foolish." He choked on tears, smiling bitterly as he spoke, and reaching his own hands up to cover Lithuania's. His fingers were icy cold, and scarred, rough and calloused. "Can't you _understand_?" He whispered, quivering like a leaf now. "_We _belong to Russia. We _are _Russia's whore, and his slave – his masochist and property – whatever he'd like us to be. We can't beat _this _Russia, Lithy, you stupid twit."

"What do you mean?" Lithuania began promptly. "Yes we can-"

Tauras leaned in so that his lips brushed against Lithuania's ear, causing the Baltic to shut his eyes with anticipation, as old habits die hard. Slowly, they parted, bringing fresh, hot breath flowing onto Lithuania's skin and warming it. "There is only one Russia," Tauras hissed. "and only one us."

When Lithuania opened his eyes again, Tauras was gone.

* * *

**Forgive me for the abrupt shortness of this chapter. I was planning on writing more today, but I don't feel very well, as I just got my braces on and they're really bothering me. Anyways...this chapter disturbed me to write it. ._. RussLiet is disturbing in itself, is it not? Well, the fandom anyways...but, disturbing can be interesting~! I'll try to move along the next chapter as soon as I can though, so, again, I'm sorry for this being so short and awkward. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Coriander and Feverfew Chapter 12**

The hours seemed to blend together, and the minutes became just a blur. Still, Lithuania slept, and nothing Russia did seemed to wake him. _Why does he keep getting like this..? _Russia wondered absentmindedly as he crouched beside his bed and stared upon the Baltic's porcelain, peaceful face. It almost reminded him of a corpse, Lithuania was beginning to get so pale, but if he rested his hand on the man's lips, he could still feel his soft, warm breath. "Hey...hey, Litva?" He murmured timidly, poking at the smaller country with his gloved finger. "I brought you some feverfew...you said you wanted some." He was not lying, Russia had, indeed, brought the plant with him, and it was lying upon the bedside table. "What do I have to do to wake you up?" He whined whenever Lithuania did not stir. "Why do you sleep?"

Shivering, Russia sank to the floor until he rested upon his knees. It must have been something _he_ did wrong, he knew it! It was his fault that Lithuania was trapped in these nightmares... Something cold inside him seemed to move at the thought of it, and he shoved it away. _Don't try and make me remember things now, _He told himself commandingly. _I have to take care of Litva right now... _

"What...did you _do_?" A voice spoke from behind him, and Russia arose to his feet. Shaking, he turned to face his sister – Belarus – as she stood with her arms crossed in the doorway. Unfortunately, she had a habit of sneaking into Russia's house without permission, and she somehow had a key to almost every room as well. She seemed angry at the moment – her dark, navy blue eyes were glittering with disgust and her arms were crossed – and Russia wondered if she was angry at _him_, or at Lithuania.

Looking at the ground like a guilty child, the arctic nation mumbled, "I-I don't know...he keeps sleeping, Bela. He won't wake up, and he when he does, he tells me that I'm being cruel to him." When he looked up at her, his lavender eyes were brimming with tears. "H-he said...he said 'please don't let _him_ take me back', but he was staring at me as if he were afraid of _me_...and...he said 'he's _raping _me, Russia'." A single tear escaped from Russia's eyes and dribbled down his face despairingly. "I-I don't know i-if I'm doing things, and can't remember, or-."

His sister cut him off by stepping forwards and placing one of her long, delicate fingers on his lips. "Hush." She commanded, narrowing her eyes. Her forehead creased as she stared at Russia's face in thought, then peeked over his shoulder at Lithuania, after a moment, she shook her head. "I _know_ you, brother. You may be fucked up at times, but you could never rape someone...especially not _him_." Snorting, she slipped past him, and crept on the tips of her feet to the side of the bed. Countenance remaining blank, she reached out and lay a pale, soft hand upon Lithuania's forehead. "Why did you lie to me?" She asked suddenly.

Heat flushed Russia's cheeks, and he stared at his feet, embarrassed. His fingers balled into fists at his sides, and he chuckled nervously. "I thought..." He began, wavering, mind drifting back to his childhood, and Lithuania back then... He used to love drawing Lithuania as a child, but Mongolia destroyed most of his drawings, and beat him for them. "I told you he was a girl," He explained coolly, not looking at Belarus still. "because if you knew he was a boy, you would have never gotten over me."

Belarus cackled, and turned to stare at him, removing her hand from Lithuania's head. "I still haven't, idiot." She growled under her breath. "The only reason he'sstill breathing is because I find him _moderately _cute."

The blush on Russia's cheeks spread to the whole of his face, and his head snapped up. "T-Toris is _mine_!" He snapped possessively, though his shoulders quivered a bit at the notion of yelling at his sister. When Belarus grinned at him, he dashed past her and stood in front of his precious Lithuania, creating a barrier between them. "_Mine_." He repeated in a growl.

"Hah." Belarus threw her head back and snickered, her snow-white teeth flashing in the dim light of the room. "Like I would want _him_ over _you_." She snorted, flipping her dark blonde hair behind her shoulders, then adjusting the bow on her head. "Still..." She sighed, trying to be absentminded, as she twirled towards the doorway and paused there. "I could stay, and help you take care of the brat. We could be like a mommy and daddy-."

"_Nyet_." Russia emphasized, his eyes growing as wide as saucers. "I'll do it myself, thank you."

"Suit yourself then," She sighed, her breath full of false disappointment. "but don't worry," She added saucily, reaching into the single pocket of her dress and withdrawing a small, but extremely sharp dagger. It's blade glinted, beckoning, and seemed to taunt Russia from where it rested in her fingertips. "I'll be waiting for him to wake up." She teased, beaming at her brother. Russia glanced futilely at Lithuania, a shiver running up his spine. When he looked back towards the doorway again, Belarus was gone, and he was alone with his little Baltic once more.

XXXX

"Oh Litvaaaaaaaa!" The sound of Russia calling him brought Lithuania back to his senses. He had been laying on the bed, and trying to focus on anything _but _the pain that was stabbing at his body, all over. Tauras had disappeared a while ago, and now he was all alone. Sighing, the Baltic stretched out his sore limbs, and rose to his feet. "Litva! Get down here!" Russia snapped.

Not sure if he should respond or not, Lithuania half-yelled, half-spoke, "I-I'm coming!" Staggering, he threw the door open roughly, and stumbled into the hallway and down the stairs. His legs felt a bit like jello. _How in the hell does Tauras work in these conditions? _He wondered blandly, biting his tongue. _Does Russia beat us so much? _When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard Russia laughing, and a chill went up his spinal cord. This couldn't be good. Trembling, he slowly made his way forwards, sweat dampening his hands. When he stepped into the kitchen he almost fainted.

Sitting next to Russia, and grinning, was Russia's infamous, perverted _boss_. "Hello, sweetie," He crooned wickedly, flashing his yellowish colored teeth at Lithuania. "do you remember me? It's Ninel."

Jaw falling open in mortification, Lithuania stared at Russia's boss. He didn't really know how to react, or what to do, and his whole body stiffened up. Russia didn't seem to like this, and his smirking mouth fell into a frown of disapproval. "Litva," He said unhappily, his eyebrows pressing down upon his forehead. "say hello to my boss."

Fear overcame Lithuania – he didn't know what to do – and his body was too shocked to react. He tried to bow, but his back wouldn't listen to him, and did not budge. "I...I..." He stammered, mouth opening and closing uselessly. A hot flush washed over him, then was gone, and replaced by a cold sweat. His hands trembled at his sides – this Russia would not save him from this despicable man! - and he felt weak inside, an empty shell. "H-h-h-...h-hello..." He rasped hoarsely, shaking all over. For some reason, even though he knew it was stupid, he felt like crying.

Russia got to his feet, his dark plum eyes flashing furiously. "Litva! That is no way to address someone better than you!" He snapped, pressing his mouth together in a hard line. His hands clenched up into fists at his sides, and Lithuania was sure he was going to be in for pain...

Instead of agreeing with him, Ninel just laughed in a good-natured way. "Now, Ivan," He spoke to his country as if he were addressing an adolescent child who was trying to discipline a puppy. "there's no need to get violent. I _like_ this one, don't destroy him like you did the rest." The man's gray-gaze rested upon Lithuania's face, softening, and he smiled at him pleasantly. Ivan gave a sigh and sat back in his chair, looking rather disappointed.

_Is this Russia as good at disobeying his boss' orders as my Russia is? _Lithuania wondered. "F-forgive me, sir!" The Baltic covered up, bowing his head submissively. "It's nice to see you...again...sir."

Instead of answering him, Ninel turned his head towards Ivan, his gray eyes shining like two marbles. "Ivan," He began in a cool, commanding tone. "Remember, no beatings when I am here." His dulled black mustache twisted as he spoke, and his gray eyebrows fell down upon his eyes unhappily. "You seemed to forget last time." He muttered, folding his hands into his lap.

Opening his mouth in protest, Russia whined, "But he was being _rude_!" The man's dark eyes lit up, and he slammed his fist upon the table, causing his bottle of vodka to clink noisily against his glass. Lithuania watched from afar, shaking in his boots as Russia's shoulders heaved up and down with pure fury and befuddlement. Ninel sighed at his country and took a sip of his own vodka.

When he was done drinking, Russia's boss set his glass down upon the table, then cast Russia a long, sympathetic stare. "Ivan," He murmured quietly. "all he did was spill a bottle of wine."

A scream launched itself out of the arctic nation's throat. "It got on _my scarf!_" He shrieked, leaping to his feet. His hand clenched around the vodka bottle in front of him, so hard that the glass cracked underneath his fingers. "It almost _stained_!" He continued to wail, trying to justify whatever he had done to his poor little pet. Lithuania took a step backwards, trying to decide if Russia would get angry if he tried to run away from this whole scene.

"Little wolf, come here." Ninel said calmly, ignoring Russia's small temper tantrum. He beckoned towards Lithuania with one long, gnarled finger, and continued to do so until Lithuania came forwards.

"Y-yes, sir?" Lithuania asked timidly, staring at the ground. _I must make myself seem weak and scared. _He shifted about, as if nervous, and he was, but not to the extent he made it out to be. _Act like Tauras... _He told himself blatantly. The back of his neck itched but he felt it might be defiant somehow to reach back and scratch it.

Suddenly, Ninel's hard, sinewy hand was around his wrist. Lithuania flinched back at first, recalling when, once, he had struck the man across the face. _Only then it was a different man. _However, this version of Ninel didn't seem to intend on hurting him, and he gave the Baltic a chipped-toothed grin instead, tugging him closer, and closer. Lithuania could feel Russia's jealous eyes boring into the back of his neck, and a shiver fluttered inside his bones. "Do you need something?" He asked bluntly, not in the mood to get Russia angry at him.

"Sit on my lap, little wolf." Ninel demanded, although, the demand was slightly polite, somehow. Lithuania's eyes flickered towards Russia, who was glaring at him with a glum pout upon his face, and then back towards Ninel, who was smiling kindly. "Come, come," He tempted. "I just want to hold you." He turned in his chair so his lap was facing Lithuania, and held open his other arm, inviting Lithuania in...

"N-ne..." The Baltic shook his head, flustering from head to toe with heat. _Yeah, I can see your intentions. _He thought in disgust, trying his best not to let his mouth twitch up in revulsion. _You may be nice, but you're still a pervert. _"I apologize, sir, but only Master is allowed to touch me." Bowing his head lowly, he took a cautious step backwards, allowing Ninel's grip to loosen on his wrist, and eventually fall off. "Sorry." He repeated again, although he really wasn't. _I hate all of you people here. _He thought, unnerved by this whole dimension.

Ninel's eyes dropped, and he pulled his glass of vodka into his lap, staring at it with a look of boredom on his face, and tapping on the edges of it with his fingers. "Strange," He muttered, laughing darkly. "the little wolf has never disobeyed me before..."

"He's been acting odd and out of place lately." Russia added in, his face lighting up at the chance to speak – and say negative things about his slave. "I've had to remind him _so_ often of late, that he is the slave, and _I_ am the master." That said, he stood up, pushed back his chair, and strode over to Lithuania, a gleaming grin plastered on his face.

"You should be careful _how_ you remind him." Ninel warned, giving Lithuania a good looking-over with his dark gray eyes. "You're going to break his sweet little body, Ivan, dear." A bitter smile danced across the man's lips momentarily, and he tilted his head to the side, a melancholy expression on his countenance. "Maybe you hit him on the head too hard," He marveled softly, rising to his feet as well to run his rough fingers along Lithuania's jawline. "because he seems to have forgotten all we've been through together."

Squeaking, Lithuania stepped backwards, his heart all the way up in his throat. Strong arms looped around him from behind, and he smelled vodka flowing down his back in hot breaths. Russia's hands scrabbled at his uniform, inching their way upwards, and twitching drunkenly, grasping at the buttons and tugging. "P-please..." Lithuania cried out, eyes widening in mortification as Ninel approached him from the front and ran his hand down his neck, smiling. "Let go of me." The Baltic hissed, and this time it wasn't a plea, but a command. "Let _go_ of me."

One of the hands pinched his skin harshly, but Lithuania refused to cry out. "Litva," Russia sneered, lips fluttering over the back of his neck. "that's no way to talk to us. Be a good boy." His mouth touched Lithuania's ear, and teeth scraped against the shell of it, causing the Baltic to flinch.

"Silly," Ninel laughed, lunging forwards and bringing his mouth near Lithuania's own. "don't pretend you don't like playing with us." He rumbled, drawing nearer, and nearer...

"LET GO OF ME!" Lithuania lashed out, punching Ninel right in the mouth, then kicked behind him and caught Russia directly in his vital regions. Both men fell to the floor with moans of pain, and as they were regaining their composure, Lithuania _ran_. He dashed past them, and through the kitchen, knocking over their glasses of vodka as he ran, and overturning a chair behind him. When he reached the door, he cast one last, hateful look over his shoulder. His gaze was mainly directed at Russia, and the arctic nation seemed to know it.

"Don't you walk out that door, Litva." He warned, raising a hand threateningly. As _if_ he could strike Lithuania from all the way across the room! Ninel only remained on the floor, sitting on his rump with his lip bleeding, and his eyes wide with shock.

Sticking his tongue out impudently, Lithuania opened the door. "Oh, I'm walking out this door." He laughed wryly, giving Russia a cruel and demonic type of smile. His shoulders began to shake ever so slightly, but this time not with fear, but rather, pleasure. They shook up and down, and made him beam even wider, and his whole face seemed to stretch and contort into an expression of pure enjoyment. "If you ever touch me again," He giggled, hands quivering with glee. "I'll bring Mongolia here, dressed as he would be during Tatar's rule...and I'll help him hold you down while he rapes the blood out of you."

Russia's jaw fell open, and it seemed like it would drop off his face and tumble down to his knees. Lithuania stayed for just a moment to admire the shock and horror he saw on Russia's face, and then he walked out the door. As he stepped into the freezing, iciness of the snow, he peeked back in, and said lastly, "Oh, and don't touch _Tauras_ anymore either. That's T-A-U-R-A-S." and then he shut the door, and disappeared into the night.

XXXX

**I know this is so short (I'm sorry)! ;.; I was going to write more...but my grandma's right next to me and it's creeping me out and it's hard to write RussLiet when your creepy Russian grandma is right next to you!**


	13. Chapter 13: I Promise

**Coriander and Feverfew Chapter 13**

Snow coated Lithuania's shaking body as he ran, and the further he went, the deeper it got. Soon he was all the way up to his waist in white, halfway solid water, and had to sluggishly make his way through it, praying in the back of his mind that Russia was not following him. _He wouldn't, he won't go after me. _Lithuania told himself, not confidently, hoping that it was true. The shocked expressions of Russia and Ninel were still glued into the back of his mind, a constant reminder of his violence against them. If they ever caught him...he didn't know _what_ they would do.

The further Lithuania walked, the harder the snow seemed to fall. After a while it completely obscured his vision, leaving him in a world of swirling, icy flakes. They danced before his eyes tauntingly, seeming to scream _'You can't die, you can't die, so we're going to freeze you alive~'. _Gritting his teeth, the Baltic trudged on, his trembling hands grasping his opposite arms in an attempt to keep warm as he went. Still, the mounds of snow seemed to get deeper, and deeper, and no matter how far he walked, or in which direction, it surrounded him.

Everything seemed to be starting to turn into shades of whites and light grays as Lithuania found his body immobilized within the snow. His arms were now stuck, and his legs had long ago lost their feeling, and sense of movement. The snow was pounding harder now, and rising, falling around his neck and soaking into his skin. He was beyond shivering now, and although his lips were blue, and his face was blanched the same color of the substance holding him, he still was able to speak. Opening his mouth, and causing his frozen lips to split, and bleed, he hissed to the crisp, sharp air around him. "_Winter._"

Just as the snow was clogging his nose and mouth, and forcing its way down his throat, and Lithuania was drifting into the vast whiteness of his mind...just as all of this was happening, the sound of someone laughing wickedly reached his ears.

It seemed as if hours passed, and Lithuania remained blind, cold, and unable to move. He thought he heard speaking around him, but couldn't tell for sure, and he thought that, maybe, it was beginning to get warmer as each minute passed by... After a while, he realized he was able to wiggle his toes if he really tried to, and after a while longer his fingers began mobile. Something warm and breezy tickled his ear, and he wanted to swat it away but all he could do was clench his hand into a fist. Finally, he became exhausted, and it himself drift into an uncomfortable state of sleep.

_Again, here I am again... But this time General Winter is not here, and I am not cold like I was in real life. Actually, it's quite warm here, and it smells wonderful. What **is** that smell? Is someone cooking something? But who would be cooking out in the middle of nowhere... All I see are fields of rye for miles and miles... _

_Ah! There's something in the bushes! D-don't come near me! Go away!...wait...I've seen you before, I... I... You're the iron wolf... I've been looking for you for such a long time – you have no idea – and now...I'm so happy I think I could cry! Wait, I think I am crying. That's strange, I can't even feel myself crying, only the wetness of my tears. _

_Oh! But you have to tell me something, right, iron wolf? I don't know... Wait! I don't want you to tell me! Maybe, maybe if you don't tell me, I can stay here forever, and not have to go back to that world of mayhem I inhabited! But, you don't seem to like that idea, do you? Why? Do you not like me? B-but I'm **your **country! Please, let me stay here! Oh, but that's not the problem...then what? _

_Don't look at me like that, with your awfully innocent eyes...Wait...your eyes... Oh my god. The iron wolf of Vilnius has **purple** eyes. Ne, this must be a bad omen! Certainly you aren't **my** wolf! You must be some sort of mirage, or demon, sent by that demented Russia or General Winter to torment me! AAAH! STOP! GET OFF MY CHEST, DON'T HURT ME! _

_...but you've set a plant upon my chest, right where my heart would be. I know that plant to well by now, it's feverfew. I don't know feverfew's meaning yet, you know, although I do know what coriander means. It represents lust, right? Yeah... Can you tell me what feverfew means, dear wolf? No? Aw, that's too bad... What do you have to tell me then? _

_Wait! I can't hear you, you're starting to fade into oblivion! What do you mean 'Winter's heart'? I don't understand! Is General Winter making you disappear? Don't **leave**, I need to know this! Speak louder! Agh...my head is starting to hurt...make it...STOP! _

_...all I heard was 'survive the five shades of winter'...what the hell...is...that...supposed...to...m...mean...?_

XXXX

Promise.

Lithuania awoke in a vaguely familiar room. He was lying on what seemed to be a humongous bed, surrounded by light red, slightly see-through curtains that were poorly colored, and covered by a thick cotton, obviously mediocre blanket. "Agh..." Whining, the Baltic pushed himself up to his elbows, wondering why everything was so big. Even the blanket was huge, and was at least twice the size of his body. _Where am I? _He wondered, glancing around the room. The tall, light brown walls seemed so familiar to him, yet he just couldn't quite put his finger on where he was...

"Ruff! Ruff!"

Startled, Lithuania leaped from the bed, misjudging the distance to the floor and landing awkwardly on his butt. No sooner had he hit the floor than a giant, hairy mass about half his size launched itself upon him and began vigorously licking his face. "A-aaah!" Lithuania shrieked in shock, eyes widening halfway across his head. His arms flailed about desperately as he locked his annoyingly stubby fingers into the creature's hair and shoved it away.

It was impossible.

Well, a lot of things that Lithuania had previously thought to be impossible had been proven otherwise to him of late. Take for example, discovering that his evil counterpart actually _did_ live in another dimension with an even eviller Russia, he _fell in love _with his Russia, General Winter spoke to him in his dreams, as well as the iron wolf of Vilnius...oh, and that alternate version of Russia had rudely invaded his mouth inappropriately; but all those strayed from the point. What was making Lithuania's eyes turn into saucers and his mouth fall agape was the fact that his puppy from when he was just a child was crouching in front of him, he was in his room where he used to live as a boy, and, it appeared, he _was_ a boy again.

"What the hell has happened?" Lithuania said aloud, his voice sounding alien and high-pitched to him, and his body feeling unnaturally smooth (not to mention _itchy_...what the hell were his clothes made out of?). He pushed himself to feet, unsteady on his own legs; he swayed back and forth for a few seconds before finally regaining his balance. When he was able to stand, and move with am amiable amount of control over himself, Lithuania gave his dog a long, hard stare. The stupid thing was looking up at him and grinning as if it held some sort of secret, or something. "What do you want?" Lithuania asked snappishly, but then it hit him...was this supposed to be the day...when he first met Muscovy?

XXXX

Someone was dragging Tauras by the hair.

It was highly likely – no, definite – that the Baltic was going to be punished greatly for his stupid counterpart's actions, but Tauras was kind of hoping _Toris_ would take the fall for his own stupidity this time. _Hah. As if that would be likely! _Of course, at the most convenient of times, Lithuania was able to get into contact with his country's guardian – the iron wolf of Vilnius – and discover the way into the five stages of General Winter's heart. The Five Shades of Winter. Tauras had been blocking the iron wolf from telling Lithuania for a long time, ever since Muscovy first created Ivon, and the second dimension was born from the icy mercilessness of the reflections on the snow. Tauras had never really been _alive_, not like Ivon was, not until he discovered there was a break between his dimension and Lithuania's, and was able to enter the other. However...he soon found out it was no genius of his. General Winter was fearing Lithuania would break the second dimension, and cause his precious Russia to remember when his guardian had failed him.

"You wouldn't want the second dimension to be dissolved." General Winter had warned, his pale, sightless eyes glittering like ice cubes. "If Russia remembers everything, all of you will die."

Fearful, Tauras had agreed to the task of tormenting Lithuania for the remainder of time. He was to make sure Lithuania went insane, and he was to make him hate Russia as much as possible... Yet still, somehow, Lithuania was able to fall in love with his captor, even though he didn't _love_ him at first! The part that made Tauras the most covetous, the most pit-rotten envious, however, was the fact that Russia loved Lithuania back – and gently too! Many times Tauras had gazed upon the opposite dimension's Russia with adoring eyes, although the man seemed to never see him, and every time Russia laid a careful, soft finger upon Lithuania...Tauras felt like he was going mad.

No time passed whenever Tauras visited the first dimension, and whenever he came back to his own, he would find himself shocked at how _his_ Russia behaved. His Ivon, not Ivan. Ivon was, in all honesty, a menace. He was sadistic, and unfeeling, and loved to beat and rape Tauras on many occasions, sometimes for no reason at all. Tauras tried to change him – tried to make him _love_ him – and every once in a while, Ivon _did _seem to love him...but then that time would pass and he would drag Tauras into his basement and hurt him again. And Tauras hated it. And he didn't want to die. And Lithuania didn't _deserve_ what he had. So, Tauras decided to break Lithuania...and he pulled him into _his_ dimension, only to find it caused himself more pain than his counterpart, and greatly infuriated General Winter, who said Tauras had only brought Lithuania closer to saving himself and his Russia.

Apparently, he had been right. _And now, I'm going to die, and no one will ever touch me like the _**_real_**_ Russia would. _Tears crept into the corners of Tauras' cold, cold eyes, and his body shivered all over. Well, at least it was feeling again... However, he felt slightly exposed.

Moaning, Tauras stretched his aching limbs around him, the sound of soft splashing reaching his ears. Rough hands were upon his body, scrubbing his skin vigorously, and when Tauras gradually forced his eyes open, he discovered that he was unclothed and in the bath tub. Well. It wouldn't be the first time he had awoken from being unconscious, and found himself naked with Ivon. Snorting air throughout his chilled, red-shaded nose, Tauras tried to sit up. The water was _scalding _hot compared to his skin, and it was kind of hurting him. A soft whimper escaped his throat as he looked around him, tears creeping down his pallid cheeks. "It wasn't me, it wasn't me..." He began blubbering pointlessly, shaking all over. The scars that lacerated his back stung with remembrance to Ivon's excessive violence, and the fresh bruises upon his skin seemed to glow bright purple. "I didn't do it, it was _Toris! _Toris did it, not me!"

"Shut up, Litva." The unfortunate thing about General Winter making Russia forget everything, was that it made Tauras' Russia forget everything as well. Ivon had no knowledge of the other dimension, or the other Lithuania, and Tauras soon felt one of the arctic nation's hands slap him across the face, causing his cheek to fluster with color.

Someone grasped Ivon's arm as he raised his hand again. "Stop it!" A voice demanded viciously – it was Ninel, and his lip was still bloody where Lithuania had struck him. "My command still stands; you will _not_ hurt Lithuania whenever I am present." He snarled up at his country, who returned him a look of annoyance, and rolled his dark plum-colored eyes. A quiet sigh escaped Ninel's lips after that, and he leaned halfway over the bath tub, a warm wash cloth still clutched in his hands. "Tauras...how are you feeling?" He asked politely, obviously concerned for the Baltic, although he was nothing but a pervert.

Blinking, his eyelids heavy like lead, Tauras replied, "I-I'm okay...I-I'm sorry about your lip, N-Ninel." Ivon's hands rubbed his skin even harsher at him kissing up to his boss, but Tauras didn't really care at the moment. At least with Ninel there, he knew he would be treated gently...most of the time. As he attempted to rise from the tub, Tauras was shoved back down by Ivon. "P-please, I'm fine!" He squeaked quietly. "L-let me apologize..." His lower lip trembled timorously as he spoke, and it felt as if his throat was made of a thin line of fire.

"_Apologize_?" Ivon cackled darkly, a shadow falling over his dark, glittering eyes, and a shining, pained grin stretching across his face. "You purposefully _struck_ me, and _my_ boss." He chuckled, ashen hair swishing lightly as he shook his head. "That is _unforgivable_, Tauras." Setting his wash cloth aside, Ivon leaned forwards and clamped his thumb and index fingers on either side of Tauras' chin, and then brought the man's face forwards, so close that their noses touched.

At any other time this might have been heaven to Tauras, but at the moment he was incapable of handling it. In fact, he wasn't sure _what_ exactly he should do anymore – how should he behave, and what should he do? - and most of all, he didn't know if he should even _exist_. "Wait!" He cried out before Ivon's mouth could touch his own. "You don't understand, both of you have to listen to me!" _Careful what you do. _A voice seemed to whisper in his ear as he detached himself from Ivon and rose to his feet, sending rivulets of water trickling down his pale and scarred body.

Ivon gave him a menacing look, but Ninel only smiled sympathetically and rested his head upon both of his hands, his elbows in his lap. "Why, what is it, sweetheart?" He crooned happily, blushing from ear-to-ear at the sight of the Baltic's unclothed, dripping form. "I forgive you, honey, there's no need to be sorry about-."

"_Ne_." Tauras cut him off, blue eyes twinkling like their own stars. _And now it is your time to choose. _"We are not real." He murmured, hands trembling at his sides. "Not exactly." _Tauras...Toris...Tauras...Toris... _"The person who attacked you two was _not_ me. It was Toris Lorinaitis, the representation of Lithuania from-."

Now it was Ninel's turn to cut him off. "Dear, you _are_ the representation of Lithuania." He sighed, casting Ivon a sorrowful glance. "Ivon, I do think you've broken the boy's sanity." This seemed to almost amuse the man, and his mustache twitched from side-to-side on his aged face.

In response, Ivon only crossed his arms and scoffed, "Well, he deserved it to be broken! Litva's always such a bad boy...he always makes me have to punish him." Snorting, he leaned forwards and jabbed a thick finger into Tauras' stomach, right beneath his belly button. "And soon I will have to punish him again, for being such a fool."

Tears crept into Tauras' eyes, and his legs grew into jello – he felt like he was going to collapse at any moment – and he stared at both of the men with despair written all over his countenance. "I don't expect you to understand." He hissed softly. "But his name is Toris, spelled T-O-R-I-S," For some reason, their mouths opened slightly at the mention of how the other Lithuania's name was spelled, although Tauras couldn't see why. "and he...if we don't stop...he..he will..." It was hard for Tauras to finish speaking. The selfishness inside his being was demanding him to tell these men: they _must_ stop Lithuania from succeeding, they must bar him from entering the fifth shade of winter. _Even though he was created long before I was, even though his life is so much better than mine...I can't let go of living. _"Toris Lorinaitis has breached out dimension, and made his way into the five shades of winter. If we do not stop him, we will all disappear!"

The words rang out into the silent air, and both Ivon and Ninel were silent for a long while; they stared at Tauras with wide, googly eyes and 'o' shaped mouths of wonder. _Yes_. Tauras thought. _I'm not alone. They can help me stop Lithuania for good!_ But then...the two men started laughing. They fell backwards onto the floor, howls and squeals of delight rumbling out of their throats, and their ribs rising up and down with glee. _They don't believe me at all. _Tauras felt fury boiling inside of his chest, and he stepped out of the bath, letting water run down his legs and form a puddle all over the floor.

"I think the cold has really gotten to you, Tauras!" Ninel hooted, slapping his knee as he guffawed excessively loud. His mouth was stretched open as wide as it would go, and laughed was being projected out of the soft, reddish-black hole that was his throat. Tauras' eyebrows creased upon his brow with disgust.

It felt like something had shattered inside him, and his gaze bounced back and forth between his master, and his master's boss, full of large, wet tears, and thawing emotions. "I see." He whispered, voice as light and soft as a dove's feather, "I hope you all have fun burning in hell then. _I'm _going to stop this madness." and then he stepped out of the door, and melted into the darkness.

XXXX

The wind started up as Lithuania made his way through his town. People raised their heads as he walked by, peering at him from behind thick coats and fluffy scarfs. For the most part, he avoided looking at any of them – he didn't want to remember people that he knew were actually dead, people who he had grown up with, and watched die – but every once in a while someone would smile, and wave at him, and Lithuania felt obliged to wave back.

As they were nearing the ice-caked, glistening bridge, Lithuania's dog began to bark again. It had a loud, sharp voice, that grated on one's ears. "Oh, just _hush_." He told the animal in annoyance, kicking a chunk of loose snow with his foot, and sending white powder into the fresh air. The dog, that looked much like a cat, in Lithuania's opinion, did not heed his words, and continued barking. Figuring he ought to act as he did when he was a boy, Lithuania knelt upon the ground at the edge of the bridge, and put his arms around the large dog's thick, muscular neck. "What is it, boy?" He asked, trying not to sound sarcastic. "What do you see out there?"

As if on cue, something rustled out in the trees; the icicles dangling from the great, fluffy firs made a soft chiming noise as a tiny boy stepped out from their depths and stared at Lithuania with deep, lavender eyes, surrounded by rims of red – proof that he had been recently crying. The boy's face was concealed halfway by his large, pink scarf, and his hands were folded in front of him, shaking ever-so-slightly, in a pained way. "Hello..." He peeped shyly, not meeting Lithuania's eyes. Looking him over, Lithuania realized just how badly dressed for the weather he actually was.

"Hey," Lithuania murmured, taking a step forwards. Still, he was slightly afraid of his actions – he hadn't done this way back when - but it seemed not to matter, as the iron wolf had told him to 'survive' the five shades of winter, which is what this surely must be. He didn't say _how_ to survive them, or what to do in them. "I'm Lithuania." He murmured politely, laying his small fingers on top of his dog's head in an attempt to silence it. "I'm the same as you." He told the child.

Flustering, the boy stared at his shoes, fingers clenching upon his pale and tattered scarf despairingly. "O-oh, um, I'm M-Muscuvy." He whispered gently. "I'm going to be very strong and powerful one day." He went on to say, glancing up to meet Lithuania's sharp, green eyes; his lavender ones looked so _tired _compared to the alert emerald that Lithuania possessed. He stared at Lithuania for a long time, his eyes enviously scouring the other boy's warm clothing, and healthy-looking body and skin. However, after his bought of staring was over, he smiled, so warm that it melted Lithuania's heart. "I like you." He said. "One day, we can be friends...and then...I'll protect you from all the mean countries."

As he turned away, Lithuania darted forwards. "_Wait!_" He chirped, slipping upon the ice that coated the bridge and falling to his knees for a moment; he hurriedly scrabbled back to his feet. "Muscuvy...we can be friends _now._" He emphasized, outstretching his arm towards the smaller boy. "I don't care if you're strong or not. We can be friends at this moment!" Lithuania felt his bare fingers twitch at the feeling of the freezing air, and he wished Russia would just be quicker, and actually take his hand...but the boy didn't move.

"You do not understand." He murmured, lavender eyes wet and full of sadness. "I...can't..."

"Why?" Lithuania asked, fire spiking up inside of his soul. "Because of Mongolia, huh?" Ignoring the look of shock that danced upon Muscovy's childish face, he walked forwards and laid his hands on either of the child's shoulders, and then, Lithuania did something he supposed he shouldn't do...but he didn't want things to play out the same way they had. "Ivan," He began, watching the boy's lavender eyes stretch open hugely at the sound of his own name – Lithuania wasn't supposed to know his name yet, he didn't learn it until he went to make peace terms with Mongolia! "I will always be your friend," The Baltic stated solemnly, opening and closing his hands gently against Muscovy's frail shoulders. "and I _promise, _I will not allow the Mongolian Empire to ever degrade you again."

Silence followed this consolation, and a single tear crept down Muscovy's shining, white face, and pattered upon the fabric of his scarf. "I see." He murmured, smiling happily, yet sadly at the same time. "You're just like a sunflower." The child giggled, and then Lithuania felt something stab through his body. His dog began barking madly from behind him, and Muscovy slowly began backing away – no, fading away – into nothing but blackness. "_My _sunflower." The boy sighed merrily.

The only two words that Toris was able to force out of his throat as his world cascaded into grays and whites was: "I...promise..

* * *

**Fuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaahhhh!**

***deep breaths* Okay, so, I just started high school. It's nothing like I thought it would be; it is actually kind of cool. The weird thing about my high school is that, I swear, _everyone_ knows what the term 'yaoi' means, and I'm sure some know 'yuri' as well. It's quite funny actually... _And_ I met a Poland today, it was quite interesting~!  
**

**Ahaha, but, anyways, you're probably like "dafaq is with this author's note!?"  
**

**The answer:  
**

**I don't really know myself. I just feel like writing.  
**

**Well...I finally finished, and I know this chapter is a bit confusing and whatnot, but, gradually, coriander and feverfew is coming to an end, and I thank all of those who have remained following it/even taken the time to look upon it. Really, it means a lot to me, especially with a little mediocre fic such as this.  
**

**Oh, yes...any tips on how to read French, and pronounce the words correctly *is taking French and Spanish*?  
**


	14. Chapter 14: II Betrayal

**Coriander and Feverfew Chapter 14**

Tauras ignored the fact that Ivon would beat him savagely later. He made himself forget that, and everything, and instead walked down the dark and ominous hallway, his wet feed leaving little water-footprints as he moved. He wasn't technically allowed into his master's room without permission, unless he was cleaning, but Tauras ignored that fact, too. He strolled into Ivon's bedroom with a stiffened back and chin held high, and made his way over to the dresser.

_I will be prepared this time. _Tauras told himself quietly. He reached forwards and opened a black music box atop Ivon's dresser, withdrawing a twisted silver dagger. The shape of a heart was etched into the center, and the hilt was carved into the shape of a skeletal arm, with the hand clenched into a fist.

It almost pained Tauras, the knowledge of what he was going to do, as he stepped up to the mirror above Ivon's dresser and placed both hands upon it, knife held between his teeth. The steel tasted foul upon his tongue, and he grimaced slgihtly, but ignored it. _I'm coming, I'm coming, you brat... _He told Toris in the back of his mind, then slowly closed his pale blue eyes.

He visualized his body being drained of everything inside of it. There were holes at the bottoms of his feet, and all his liquids were rushing through his frame, past skin, bones, and organs, and draining out from there. After that his muscles would follow, sopping and glistening red and white, and then the fat would coming, rolling and yellow. His bones would become brittle, and implode into a million tiny white shards, then come rushing out the holes in his feet. He was nothing but a frame of skin covering a soul...and then his skin would start getting hot – so hot that it sizzled and smoked – and it would snap into ashes, and float away into the air, leaving Tauras as nothing more than a mere soul.

Only then, when he had metaphorically rid himself of his physical body, could Tauras proceed to open General Winter's portal into the other universe. The original universe.

_When I destroy this universe...will General Winter be displeased?_

_Of course he will be. _

Miniscule, floating orbs of varying colors obscured Tauras' vision as he floated about inside of his head. They danced in front of him like glow-flies: red, green, blue... They made him feel a strange sense of longing inside. He wasn't sure for what.

The colors danced around him simultaneously, spinning around in a circle and revealing colors that Tauras didn't even know existed. They spun faster, blurring the world around him, and churning the insides of his soul with electrical energy. Faster and faster they went, until there was no colors at all, just a fuzz of nothingness and movement and energy. Heat welled up inside Tauras, and then was pulled away violently, replaced by watery cold.

When Tauras opened his eyes, he was right where he wanted to be. He was standing inside the other Russia's room, the knife still clenched tightly between his teeth, and bathwater still beaded upon his pallid skin. In front of him, all tucked up in the blankets and cushioned with warmth, was Toris. Lithuania. The country he needed to exterminate in order to bring this whole dimension down.

Taking the knife out of his mouth, he held it tightly in his fist."I really don't want to kill you, after all, you are me," Tauras spoke to the body softly, laying his hand upon its burning forehead. "but if I don't make you disappear, _I _will disappear...and I don't want that."

In response to his babbling, Lithuania continued breathing in long, soft breaths. It annoyed Tauras that he could stay so calm and noble-looking, even when he was upon his death bed. Taking in a deep breath, the other Baltic grabbed his counterpart by the shoulders, and rolled him onto his back, revealing his slender, white neck. It was beautiful, and not marred with scars, like Tauras' own were. _How I would love to kiss that neck. _The thought popped into Tauras' mind suddenly, making him fluster from head to toe. Why would he think such a thing?! He was here to kill. Shaking the random perverse thought from his mind, Tauras raised the knife high into the air, aiming at Lithuania's neck. "Goodbye, my dear." He chuckled.

X

II. _Betrayal _

The sound of someone punching a wall repeatedly rang in Lithuania's mind. _Ba-bump...ba-bump...thump...ba-bump... _He couldn't see anything, and all he could feel was a dull, throbbing pain in his skull. _Thump...ba-bump...ba-bump... _Lithuania's vision came back a little bit, until all he could see was blurred colors, and his sense of hearing hit him sharply and suddenly.

"Liet! Liet, like get up! I can't fight this by myself, broski!"

_Poland. _Lithuania's vision returned to him abruptly, causing him to feel a horrid sense of nausea. He realized that he was kneeling on one knee, and something hot and sticky was trickling down the side of his face, getting into his eye. He was clutching long swords in both hands, and snow was seeping into his pants. _The end of the commonwealth. _He realized with a jolt, hauling himself to his feet and sucking in a breath.

Snowflakes were drifting from the sky slowly, like gentle, white fairies, which completely threw off the rest of the scene. That is, Poland meekly putting his single sword against Russia's own, which was much larger, stronger, and made of sturdier materials. Scarlet stained the majority of Poland's frail clothes, and dripped off the ends of his fragile fingers. Red welts showed on his face, and frost clung to his hair in clumps. Russia, on the other hand, bore only a couple scratches, and didn't seem to be affected by the cold at all. Lithuania already knew how this whole scene played out.

"Leave us alone, you creepy Russian!" Poland yelled, pursing his lips unhappily. His arms weren't strong enough to hold his sword when Russia laid blows against it, and soon he faltered. The sword was knocked from his hand, and sent spiraling away from him, burying itself in the snow somewhere far off. Russia used the flat of his blade to whack the smaller nation with, knocking him to the ground.

Perspiration was damp upon Russia's brow, and his countenance was hard to read. "One down." He said softly. "One to go." Kicking Poland's head into the thick snow, the arctic nation turned and began approaching Lithuania, face still blank.

_Funny...I thought I remembered him smiling. _Lithuania thought, automatically holding his swords ready. His body protested meekly with aches and creaking muscles, but he ignored it. _Russia will cut me across the chest, and then knock me to the ground, and I will be defeated. _He thought with an annoyed twitch of his mouth. He held himself steady and waited, anticipated the stinging, painful blow he knew would cut across his chest.

"Aren't you going to run?" Russia asked when he stood in front of him, violet eyes twinkling like stars. Lithuania only shook his head, and this made Russia's eyes narrow slightly, suspiciously. "You can't win." He said, almost inaudibly, raising his sword high into the air.

He brought it down with excessive force, aiming for Lithuania's vulnerable chest. Lithuania, who already knew what was going to happen, and was commanding his body to let it occur all over again...

His body didn't listen.

Lithuania had already noted, earlier, that Russia would made a flaw whenever he raised both of his arms, holding his two-handed sword, and prepared to bring it down. He would leave himself open. Almost as if by instinct, Lithuania parried the blow with one of his swords, before it could even occur, and stabbed forwards with the other, his energy not fading. His own sword penetrated Russia's coat (the man hadn't even bothered with wearing armor) and stabbed into his ribcage.

Red spittle flew from Russia's open mouth, and he dropped his sword as if it were deadweight. Shock shaped his previously emotionless face as he stared down at Lithuania, eyes focusing in and out, and not comprehending. Lithuania barely comprehended what happened himself, but he saw the pretty scarlet stain slowly spread out through the fabric of Russia's coat, and he knew his eyes weren't deceiving him. Russia's breathing became shallow and he fell backwards, the sword being wrenched from his body as he did so, and he landed on his back.

Confused, pain-clouded eyes gazed up at Lithuania, and tears formed in the arctic nation's eyes, slowly creeping down his face and freezing upon his pink cheeks. "Litva..." He chocked, blood gushing out of his mouths as it filled up his lungs. "You promised you would protect me."

Dropping his weapons, Lithuania fell to his knees in the ice-cold snow, laying his shaking hands upon Russia's chest. "I-I...o-of course I will protect you!" He stammered, unsure of what to do.

"Y-you stabbed me."

"Y-you were trying to stab me _first_."

The cold world suffocated the sound around them, leaving the pair in silence, and Lithuania stared down at Russia with big green eyes. He felt pity stinging his chest, but he didn't know what to do. _This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real... _He repeated in his mind, over and over again...and yet the blood upon his fingers felt so sticky and warm, and Russia's chest was shaking and rattling so realistically. "Forgive me..." He mouthed, watching the arctic nation's eyes flutter close.

The sound of a boot crunching snow broke the blissful quiet that covered the sorrow, and Lithuania turned to meet the gaze of Poland. "Liet, we won." He said in shock. "We won, dude... Russia belongs to _us_."

Lithuania stood up, his body feeling numb and weightless. _This isn't supposed to occur. I'm messing everything up...I'm failing the Iron Wolf. _He reached out towards Poland with quivering hands, opening his mouth to speak...and then everything faded away.

* * *

**Sarento made me decide that I needed to update. **

**Meh.  
**

**This is short.  
**

**Whatever.  
**


End file.
